


Look at them

by dab



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Some Plot, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- “You intended to share?” he managed to say through clenched teeth.<br/>“We share everything, uncle.” -</p><p>Fili and Kili's relationship is a secret, but they have found a way to display their affections with some help of female company.</p><p>After all: With a honey in the middle there is some leeway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Dwalin discover what the brothers have been up to during the past year.

“Look at him! He’s making a complete fool of himself!” Thorin fumed while brooding over his ale and elbowing Dwalin in his side. They were sitting side by side, facing the bar, where Kili was busy ‘making a fool of himself’.

“I know, I don’t understand what he’s doing!” Dwalin answered his lifelong friend with a matching growl.

“He’s seducing her”, Fili said while observing his brother from his seat next to his uncle. While his uncle and Dwalin were looking at Fili with outrageous faces, Kili was going all out on charms, Fili observed. Full of smiles, winks and grins, and small touches on her arms, legs and sometimes even hips. From the moment she walked into the small tavern she had caught Kili’s eye, and Fili’s for that matter, and Fili only had to  give a little encouragement and his brother went for it.

This had been going on for about a year. If the brothers found a woman they were both attracted to, they decided who would have the most success in the seduction. For dwarrowdams, Fili was generally the best choice – Kili did not possess the ‘right’ dwarven looks according to most dwarves, males and females alike. However, if it came to other races, Kili was always the right choice. Especially humans were attracted to his looks and charm. The one elf they had seduced – a fact they would never share with their uncle – was also won over by Kili.

Kili had been officially an adult since three years. Their relationship had always been more than merely one between brothers. They had shared everything since Kili was born. When Fili realized his feeling for his brother were more than brotherly, he had been afraid. Afraid that they would not be accepted, that his mother and uncle would not understand. But he was most afraid that it would ruin the bond he had with his younger brother. Whom he loved more than life itself. He needn’t have worried. Kili never let him worry for too long about his fears. Even if, during the first few years of Fili’s evolved feelings, Kili did not understand what was bothering his brother, he never wavered in his unconditional attachment. Even if Fili sometimes needed his time alone – away from his brother and his questioning eyes.

In the final year before Kili came of age they discovered that their attraction – their love, bond, attachment – was mutual and their physical relationship changed from hugs and kisses (which they’d shared since they were children) to more intimate sessions with a lot of heavy breathing, groaning and, to be fair, oil. In the beginning, Fili’s fears of being discovered had still been on the forefront of his mind. Kili had quick and efficient ways (involving his tongue) to relieve Fili of this fear and throughout the years they had developed many ways to stay hidden. The plus-side of their closeness was that they had been attached to the hip since Kili’s birth, so there was effectively no change in their behavior after they became intimate, except behind closed doors. 

There were a few reasons why Kili was currently seducing a lady at the bar instead of dragging his brother to their shared bedroom. The first reason is what started all this. A year ago somebody (very drunk!) made a mean comment on how Kili was still a virgin, even though he had come of age two years prior. It didn’t bother Kili, he had his brother after all, but it did bother Fili. He’d had two or three women before he and Kili became intimate – trying to block out the ‘wrong’ images of his brother and failing spectacularly – and it just wasn’t fair that Kili did not have that experience. Of course, Kili would not do anything without his brother, so his first experience with a woman – a nice dwarrowdam by the name of Ríla – was together with his brother. A threesome, people had yelled at them when they came into the tavern a few days later. This, apparently was a conquest not achieved by many and this gave Kili, always reckless, an idea.

_One year prior_

_“Don’t you see, Fili, this is the perfect opportunity! We can have sex and the next day everybody will congratulate us! They will not judge us, simply because it wasn’t just the two of us. And we get to have some extra fun while we’re at it. It’s a win-win situation”._

So the second reason for the current situation was open affection without being judged. Even though there were several things still wrong with this plan – such as the one time where a woman almost ran out of the bar screaming when she found out Fili was his _brother_ , or the other time when a dwarrowdam found out we were _only 79 and 84 years old_ – after a few adjustments they arrived at their current situation. Choose the right brother, seduce, introduce to concept of two brother having sex with you, and – if successful - take her home. And by the looks of it, Kili had just eased her into the concept of brotherly love.

Fili was roused from his musings by Dwalin. “That’s not how you seduce a woman!” he practically yelled at Fili, while gesturing at Kili who in that moment whispered something to the woman, making her giggle. “You show your muscles and your braids and tell her about your accomplishments. Not this…” he was temporarily lost for words while swinging wildly with his arms in the general direction of Kili “ this … this batting of eyelashes and whispers and smiles!” he concluded, breathing heavily.

“There’s more than one way” Fili said and shrugged, still looking at Kili.

“And you know them all, right lad?” Bofur said, taking a seat opposite Thorin with his back to Kili and the, now blushing, woman.

Fili shrugged again and shifted his seat so he could see past Bofur and keep an eye on his brother, waiting for the signal to approach them and introduce himself.

“What does Fili have to do with Kili’s silly escapade?” Thorin asked, looking at Fili accusingly. He didn’t like one of his nephews making a fool of himself, but both of them? He would not stand for it.

“When is Fili ever _not_ involved with something Kili does?” Dwalin said, keeping an eye on Kili.

“Did you put your brother up to this as a joke?!” Thorin harsly whispered to Fili. “I will not have my nephew make a fool out of himself for the amusement of anybody!”

“Relax sir, both of them will profit from Kili’s ‘silly escapade’” Bofur answered, while looking at Thorin amused. He knew the future king and Dwalin had been away on business and whatnot for the past year and they had yet to witness what the locals had started to call ‘the brothers’ business’. And not with a little bit of jealousy and awe, in case of the males.

Before Fili could answer his uncle Kili gave him the sign to come over to the bar. Fili quickly stood up, patted his uncle on the shoulder and walked to the bar. Kili eyed him appreciatively, watching how his big brother sauntered – because that was simply how Fili always walked – towards them, eying the human woman with flaming red hair.

“Fili, at your service”, he introduced himself while bowing down to her. She blushed at the implications of his words and inclined her head, introducing herself. She looked between the two brothers. One dark, lean and playful. The other blond, muscled and confident. She couldn’t wait to get into bed with them.

They invited her to join them at their table and she quickly agreed, grabbing her drink and following the two brothers. She was guided to sit between them, some sort of prelude to what they would do later. She was immediately engaged in more conversation by Kili, who kept the conversation light and playful, with some light touches. Fili was the complete opposite. He stared at them intently, not saying a word, as his hand latched onto her inner thigh under the table almost immediately after sitting down. His hand started roaming, drawing small circles and moving upwards. Her breathing became faster and a faint blush appeared on her face. Kili noticed of course and started whispering in her ear, his lips sometimes touching her.

“Fili’s tongue is so wicked” he started as he lightly bit her earlobe. “He will start on your thigh, where his hand is right now. Then he will move slowly upward, skip the place where you want him most, until he reaches your stomach. Then he will move down again and kiss you and lick you, but never where you want him. He wants you to _beg_ for it. _And you will!_ ” she uttered a soft whimper at the combination of Fili’s hand with Kili’s whisperings.

“ _Please_ ”, she whispered and moved her lower body towards Fili’s hand. He allowed her to move, causing his hand to almost reach where she wanted him. Before he could actually do something, his hand was grabbed by somebody. He turned around quickly to yell at the person who grabbed him until he came face-to-face with his – now purple-faced – uncle.

“What the _hell_ do you think you are doing” he whispered harshly, trying to keep their audience to a minimum.

“Seducing” Fili told him simply. He heard the woman whining softly and grinned wickedly. Kili had immediately picked up where he had left off.

“This is not fitting behaviour for the heirs of Durin. Stop this now! If Kili want to make a fool of himself then let him, but do _not_ fight for the same woman.” Thorin answered him with a stern face.

Fili was stunned. Did his uncle really think that he would steal Kili’s woman? His uncle clearly did not understand what was happening right in front of him. He was contemplating how to tell his uncle that the intention was never for only Kili to take her. Always together. Before he could voice this his thoughts were interrupted by the combined whistle of at least 10 patrons who were paying attention to Kili. Fili turned around and saw his brother was in a deep sensual kiss with the woman, tracing her lip with his tongue while holding her hips.

 _“Fuck”_ Fili said under his breath. His little brother was so gorgeous when he was kissing somebody – _something_ – and Fili always enjoyed watching his brother lick and suck and _fuck_. Especially if he came back to Fili after the other person was gone and they could enjoy each other in private. Their _re-acquaintance_ after such escapades was always hot, heavy and desperate. Both confirming that their love was reserved only for each other, never somebody else.

Kili felt his brother’s eyes on him as he kissed the woman. He looked at him and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Mirroring what he would do to Fili if he were sitting in her position. He saw Fili’s eyes darken with lust and knew he had both of them exactly where he wanted them. He abruptly stopped kissing her and looked at her expectantly, jerking his head towards the door of the tavern, in a silent question for her to join them somewhere more private. She nodded and looked to her other side, where Fili was looking at her with a look that made her melt on the spot. With a shaky voice she asked him if he would join them.

“Of course” Fili smirked and made to stand up. Before he could his uncle grabbed the sleeve of his tunic.

“You intended to share?” he managed to say through clenched teeth.

“We share _everything_ , uncle” Fili said evenly and tried to stand up again.

This time he was grabbed to sit down by Dwalin, who reached in front of Thorin to reach him.

“You have done this before!” Dwalin said accusingly.

Kili interrupted before Fili could answer by dragging his brother to his feet.

“If you want to ask questions, ask Bofur. We have very urgent and _very_ _wet_ business to attend.” Kili told his uncle crudely and dragged both his brother and the woman towards the door. On their way out both Fili and Kili were patted on the shoulders multiple times and were followed by catcalls and whistles.

Thorin was silent for two heartbeats after the tavern door closed behind his nephews and the woman before he turned to Bofur and uttered one word.

“ _Explain_ ”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. I have about five more chapters planned out describing the sexy escapades of the brothers. Of course including some annoyed Thorin and slightly-awed Dwalin.  
> Let me know what you think! :)


	2. Explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers have company in their bed and Thorin does not know what to think.

A shirtless Kili had already half-undressed her by the time Fili closed the door of their shared bedroom. Always so _eager_. Fili started to pull off his boots and when he looked up again Kili had managed to pin her down on the bed – naked – while kissing her neck and simultaneously trying to wrestle himself out of his trousers. It would have been a comical sight if Fili wasn’t so incredibly turned on by his brothers enthusiasm.

When Fili had undressed himself completely, Kili had given up on his trousers and was grinding his still clothed hips into her core and busying his hands and mouth on her breasts. If he wasn’t so sure about his brother’s love for him, Fili would have worried about his obsession with breasts.

Fili approached the bed and crawled over to her face. He kissed her hungrily and threaded his right hand in Kili’s hair. His hand was immediately covered by Kili’s. Always touching to confirm their bond. Kili crawled up her body and almost ripped Fili’s mouth from hers and immediately kissed his brother with fervor. Fili made a surprised noise in the back of his throat while his brother’s tongue invaded his mouth. They had an unspoken rule to only show affection when in their own company, not with others present. Kili was obviously lost in his passion and threw all caution in the wind. Fili couldn’t help but getting lost in the kiss, grabbing Kili’s hair again and tugging it, earning a groan from Kili.

“ _Fuck_ ” she moaned, while looking at the brothers who were currently engaged in a battle of dominance with their tongues. “Please _do_ me” she whispered as she tugged on Kili’s hair, clearly turned on by the brother’s kiss.

Kili spurred into action when he heard her and pushed Fili towards her hips while he rolled off her and captured her mouth in another heated kiss.

“So bossy, brother” Fili smirked but he did not complain, never one to turn down eating out a woman while watching his brother swallowing all her cries. ‘ _Indirect oral sex_ should be an official word’ Fili mused, as he descended her body and settled himself between her legs. The brothers had long since discovered that Fili had an uncanny ability for pleasuring a woman orally. Not that Kili was bad, but Fili was just really _good_. (Some months ago, Kili had dedicated an entire evening listing all reasons Fili might be better at it than himself. The list included, but was not limited to: his moustache plaids, more flexible tongue – Kili insisted on a competition, which Fili won – and longer beard.)

For some minutes, the only sound that was heard in the room were her groans, muffled by Kili’s mouth and the creaking of their bed as both brothers slowly grinded their hips into the bedding to relieve some tension.

“There, yes there!” she suddenly exclaimed, pushing Kili away. She came hard, tugging at Kili’s hair with one hand, while grabbing Fili’s hair with the other. Fili felt her contracting around his tongue and only pulled away when she fell back onto the mattress. He smirked at his brother, who was eying him with lustful eyes. _Later_. For now, Fili wanted to see Kili fuck her. Preferably with his own cock in her mouth. He told his brother as much and Kili practically attacked him with his mouth at the suggestion, tasting her on his tongue. Fili pushed him away with a final kiss and helped his brother position the woman. She was again fully aware after her orgasm, and was a very willing participant indeed.

Kili positioned her on her hands and knees, with himself at her back and Fili at her front. He leant over her and whispered to her.

“I will take your wet center, while you suck on Fili’s cock. Is that okay?”

“Yes! _Please_ take me”.

“Listen to me while you are sucking. I will give you advice on how to suck him off. Will you suck him exactly as I tell you to?” Kili whispered again, looking at Fili who was waiting impatiently for their conversation to end. _Now was not the time for talking!_

“Yes! I will do anything!” she whined and tried pushing Kili back to where he _should_ be.

They groaned as they were simultaneously engulfed in warm wetness, Kili in her hot center and Fili in her mouth.

After some adjusting they found a perfect rhythm which pushed her backwards on Kili’s cock and forwards taking Fili’s cock deeper in her mouth. Fili could not stop looking at his brother, whose wild hair clung to his face and was looking at him with a lustful intensity.

“Softly scrape your bottom teeth over his cock when you move away from him” Kili instructed in a commanding voice, all the while staring at Fili to gauge his response.

Fili gasped as she did exactly what his brother told her to do. She would know that Kili would suck him often, that he knew everything that made him groan, gasp, leak and come. And she didn’t mind. In fact, she was wholly enthusiastic about the whole idea. Bobbing her head eagerly, taking him almost to the hilt with every rocking motion.

“Now swirl your tongue over his head when you go back down” Kili told her and his cock got impossibly harder what he saw Fili throw his head back and moaned long and loud.

Some instructions later, she had Fili panting and garbling and they both knew he was close. Kili was trying to prolong his own release, waiting for both his bedpartners to finish before him. With a well-timed suck – timing provided by Kili of course (“ _Now!”_ )– Fili came into her mouth with a loud groan while grabbing her hair. Kili knew he would never see a more beautiful sight than Fili during an orgasm and he relished every moment of it.

Distracted by the beautiful view he had been provided with, Kili at first did not notice her wanton pleas.

“Fuck her, brother” Fili whispered to him. He had crawled up to his younger brother and was firmly attached to his side, watching his connection with her from above.

“Anything for you, Fee” Kili told him and kissed him desperately, while picking up his pace.

“Touch yourself” Fili told her firmly. Her hand shot to her dripping core, while Kili was still pounding away.

Kili hoisted her up a little, changing the angle of his thrusts, which had her panting hard ( _“Yes, right there!”)_.

“She’s close, brother. Finish her” Fili told him, placing kisses and nibbles on his brothers shoulder and collarbone.

The combined stimulation of her own hand with the delicious thrusts provided by Kili, made her come hard, followed by Kili soon after.

All three collapsed on the bed, where the brothers’ hands immediately found each other. All three fell into a peaceful slumber, completely exhausted.

 

 

 

Some time later, while the three of them were still sleeping, Thorin came home quietly, followed by Dwalin who just _had_ to see it for himself.

“Open the door”, Dwaling whispered quietly, while they stood in front of the door to the brothers’ bedroom.

“No, you do it! I am not interested!” Thorin harshly whispered back, stubbornly refusing to guide Dwalin in his plan to spy on his nephews.

Dwalin snorted. Of course Thorin was interested! He sat through Bofur’s story without interrupting him once! He just didn’t want to admit it to himself.

Dwalin softly pushed down the handle and opened the door with a creak.

The light from the hallway lighted the dark bedroom. Their eyes immediately fell on the three occupants of the bed. The woman was lying on her belly, arms outstretched and legs pulled up, since the bed was too short for her. The two brothers had maneuvered themselves around her, their hair intertwining on one pillow. All naked and fast asleep.

Thorin quickly closed the door again.

“I need another drink” he sighed, walking towards the kitchen and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Dwalin grabbed them both a beer and sat opposite his long-time friend.

“I did not believe it until I saw it” Thorin said after sitting in silence for a while.

“Me neither” Dwalin admitted. They had listened to Bofur’s stories with growing disbelief. Both had been away on business for the past year and never expected the two princes to pick up such a hobby during that time.

“What about Dís? She must have noticed something!” Dwalin thought aloud.

“She has always doted on the boys, especially Kili. You know she would let them do anything as long as they don’t get hurt. Her bedroom is on the other side of the house, so she probably doesn’t even hear them”.  

“Your bedroom is next to theirs, though. You should consider moving” Dwalin snickered, already imagining Thorin’s intense embarrassment at hearing his nephews and their company through the walls. His king may have had many experiences in his life, but his experience with women was limited. He also considered it to be extremely private. His nephews seem to have the exact opposite idea. This could cause some problems in the future.  

Thorin sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. He was considering talking to his nephews in the morning. He didn’t necessarily want them to stop – they were of age and could make their own decision – but he felt they should at least be more discrete. The whole town seemed to know what they were doing and that was not a reputation that he wanted for the line of Durin.

“Don’t be too harsh on them. They are not bonded, have not found their Ones. Let them have their fun. It will not last long anyway, the quest is coming closer” Dwalin advised Thorin, thinking of the Company they were trying to assemble.

“Yes, you are right. They are young still” Thorin agreed. The two friend lapsed into silence, their thoughts wandering to the quest and the dangers that lie ahead.

Dwalin left soon after, Thorin walking him to the front door. Neither of them noticed the woman leaving through the backdoor while their backs were turned. She had thanked the brothers for their time together and left them lying together in the bed.

Thorin turned off the lamps and retired to his bedroom. He quickly undressed and got into bed, thinking of the work he wanted to get done the following day. He groaned in frustration when he heard a loud moan from the thin wall separating his bedroom from his nephews’.

“This is going to be a long night” Thorin thought to himself and he was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.   
> Do you think Thorin would confront his nephews or is he too embarrassed?


	3. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin examines the behavior of Thorin's nephews, unsure what to make of it. Also: the brothers have some quality alone-time (E-rated!)

The next few weeks were a fairly calm time for Thorin. He picked up his work at the smith again, after a long period of absence, and continued his preparations for the quest. They would leave in about 6 months, near the beginning of Spring and he wanted everything to be arranged well before they would leave.

Fíli and Kíli had been informed of the quest and were happy to join him and their kin. Thorin had assembled 13 dwarves, including himself, and Gandalf the Wizard would provide them with a burglar. He hoped that some further negotiations would gather some more Companions on his quest, but he did not count on it.

His nephews’ antics were far from his mind. Dwalin on the other hand, discovered an interesting fact while training the two young princes. He had been brooding on their bed sport for the last weeks and had decided he wanted some more information, or at least tease them about it. He saw his opportunity after a particularly gruesome session with Fíli, while Kíli was watching them.

“So lads, you were awfully cozy in bed when I saw you” he said, hinting at how he had found them in bed with the human woman.

He expected some grinning, a crude comment and maybe some blushing on their part. What he did not expect was the stunned, almost terrified look Fíli threw at his brother. Kíli on the other hand just shrugged, as if saying ‘somebody was bound to find us at some point’.

“Are you not proud of finding yourselves a lady friend, Fíli?” he asked him, trying to find an explanation for Fíli’s odd behavior.

At this, Fíli visibly deflated. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, ‘course we are proud” he declared quickly, standing closer to Kíli and putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I could never be ashamed” he said, looking Kíli in the eye.

Dwalin observed them critically. They were standing close. Very close. Almost literally attached to the hip. The hand on Kíli’s shoulder was gripping him tightly, seeming almost painful. But most prominent were their eyes. Searching each other for confirmation. Of what? He was unsure. But something was going on. The intensity of their look was evidence enough.

He was interrupted by Thorin’s deep voice, calling him over. He dismissed the lads, not missing their relieved look at being left alone, and jogged to Thorin’s side.

After discussing their weapon stock with Thorin he breached the subject of his nephews.

“The lads are awfully close lately” he commented offhandedly. “Cannot separate them, even by a direct order.”

“They have always been close” came Thorin’s gruff response. “But…”, he paused thoughtfully. “… you are right. They have been more close recently. I recon it’s because of the quest. It will be dangerous for them. For all of us”. Thorin’s mind was on the quest again, per usual, mentally making a list of all the things that had to be arranged before they could leave.

But now Dwalin _knew_ that something was up. Thorin did not notice these things. Ever. If Thorin noticed, then the lads were definitely closer than before. Whether that was because of the quest remained to be seen. Dwalin would keep a close eye on them.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was in the tavern a few nights later when Dwalin noticed something peculiar again. The brothers had their eyes set upon a gorgeous Dwarrowdam who was travelling with a trade caravan. They had picked Fíli to do the honors and seduce her. From what Dwalin could see it was going pretty well. She was smiling at Fíli. Touching him and whispering in his ear. Feeling his muscles and inspecting his moustache. A proper Dwarven seduction, in his humble opinion. However, it seemed Kíli had a completely different opinion.

He was looking cross, almost angry, at the Dwarrowdam touching his brother, who was in that moment touching the braids in Fíli’s hair. When she reached behind Fíli’s ear for yet another braid (‘I do not remember Fíli having a braid there. Which one is that?’), Kíli suddenly rose from his seat and grabbed his brother’s arm. Dwalin could not quite catch what he told his older brother, but Fíli quickly agreed to whatever Kíli had said, bowed deeply to the Dwarrowdam, apologized (‘We will continue this another night, milady’), and was practically dragged out the door by his brother.

Many patrons had apparently been keeping an eye on the brothers, since there were some astonished comments after they had left. ‘It was going so well!’, ‘She was practically riding him already!’, and ‘Cock-blocked by his younger brother. I wouldn’t stand for it!’

Dwalin wondered what had been so important that the brothers had to leave so quickly. He had dismissed it to one of their pranks when Thorin came in a while later. He had not expected his long-time friend and King to be joining him in the tavern tonight. Some paperwork had to be finished and he had been adamant that it should be finished tonight. It was therefore a surprise to Dwalin to see him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked when Thorin took a seat next to him. “I thought there was some important work you had to finish? It would take all night, you said. Or did you just want to ditch me” Dwalin joked and offered him an ale.

Thorin sighed and took the ale gratefully. He rubbed his face without answering and drank his ale. Dwalin noted he looked weary.

“I could not focus on my work at home” Thorin said flatly. “That’s why I came here”.

“You are just tired. You have been working too hard. It’s good to take a break every once in a while” Dwalin advised him.

“I only have trouble focusing when I hear my nephews screwing around with some _lass_!” Thorin growled. “Those damned walls are too thin”. He quickly ordered another ale. He wanted to forget the almost desperate moans he’d heard in the room next to him.

Dwalin’s eyebrows would have disappeared in his hair, if he had any. Where did they pick up another lady in such a short while? They had barely been gone for 20 minutes and had already managed to find a lass and took her to bed. She must not have needed that much coercion to go with them.

Hmm, maybe it was not that strange. He knew for a fact that there were many lasses (and lads for that matter) who would jump at the opportunity to bed the Princes. Maybe he was looking for things that were not there. Let them enjoy their company, Mahal knows there would be scarce opportunities for that on the road in a few months. He might just seduce a nice lady himself…

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kíli’s back hit the door hard. Although he had talked Fíli into coming home with him (‘She cannot touch my braid in your hair, brother. I do not wish to share you tonight. I want to ride your cock while holding you braids. Then I want you to fuck me so hard I cannot walk for two days’), Fíli clearly had no objections to this plan. He had dragged Kíli towards their home and into their shared room without saying a single word.

“So, _brother_ , you could not handle a lady touching my hair?” Fíli asked him teasingly in between nibbles and bites on his throat.

Kíli moaned loudly in response, not able to handle Fíli’s ‘sexy voice’, as he had deemed it in his own mind.

“It was going so well. I had her exactly where I wanted her. Desperate and wanting my cock deep inside her.” Fíli continued teasing, while simultaneously helping Kíli out of his shirt and biting his neck. “Or am I confusing her with _you_?” At that he grinded their hips together, which had Kíli throwing his head back against the door with a loud _thunk_.

“Tell me why I went with you, instead of taking her home?” Fíli asked him, still grinding their hips together.

Kíli noted the serious tone in his voice, knowing Fíli wanted to confirm their love before they continued. Fíli had wanted this confirmation at the beginning of their evolved relationship as well, always uncertain about whether they were doing the ‘right thing’, but knowing in his heart that they could not give this up. They loved each other completely. Kíli himself did not need this confirmation. He always knew that their love was pure. Perfect. Worth defending to whomever dared to cross them. No, he did not fear reactions and did not think about expectations or heirs or futures. He knew that he _loved_ his brother. Always. No going back. It was not worth his time and energy to worry about something that could not be changed. But he always, _always_ , indulged his brother, especially since his need to confirm the love they shared had come back full force since Dwalin’s comment and the resulting discussion the brothers had after that. (‘We should be more careful!’ – Fíli. ‘We should just tell them!’ – Kíli.)

“You went home with me because you love me with your whole heart. I went home with you because I want you to fuck me silly” Kíli smirked.

“Kee” whined Fíli.

“Okay, okay, it’s because I love you as well”. He kissed his brother on the nose and nudged him with his hips. He was ready to move to the bed and stop discussing things they both knew.

Fíli was finally satisfied with his answer and continued his assault on Kíli’s neck with full force. Kíli keened at their grinding hips, Fíli’s tongue and teeth on his neck and his hands in his dark hair, pulling _just so_. If his moans sounded desperate, he really could not care less.

“Fuck, Fíli. Please! I need _more_ ” he wailed at a particularly well-aimed thrust.

Fíli agreed quickly. He detached himself from Kíli and started to undress hastily, Kíli following his example. Kíli was faster, since he had already lost his shirt. He took the opportunity to push Fíli towards their shared bed, pushing him on his back, with his legs still tangled in his breeches. Kíli made quick work of them and sat astride his brother, placing his hands next to Fíli’s head and kissing him hungrily while grinding their hard lengths together.

“Prepare me quickly, want you inside me” Kíli breathed between kisses.

Fíli blindly grabbed for the oil they had stored under the mattress. He coated his fingers generously and immediately inserted a finger in his brother.

“So tight” Fíli groaned. Kíli continued kissing Fíli’s neck and grinding their hips together while Fíli prepared him.

“It’s because _you_ are always hungry for _my_ cock” Kíli said with a strained voice when Fíli added a second finger.

“We should do it this way more often” Fíli agreed.

“Don’t worry brother, I know you love being fucked more than I do. You’re still the bigger cock slut” Kíli said teasingly, immediately followed by a loud moan when Fíli hit his prostate.

“Who is the cock slut now?” Fíli grinned, scissoring his fingers more quickly.

“Fuck Fíli, I’m ready, I’m ready” Kíli moaned, biting Fíli’s shoulder.

Fíli continued preparing him, unwilling to hurt him. When adding a third finger and touching his prostate every few pumps, Kíli’s moans turned into desperate high-pitched wails. Unbeknownst to them, this was the last straw for Thorin. He could take no more of his nephews fooling around (with a lady, he thought) and left the house angrily.

When Fíli deemed him ready enough he withdrew his fingers and poured oil on his cock.

Kíli was desperate, immediately starting to take his length in.

Fíli had to clench his teeth to fight the urge to fuck upwards into the tight heat. It had been _too_ long.

Both groaned when Kíli was fully seated, taking his time to adjust to the intrusion.

Slowly, Kíli started moving. Starting with slow, deliberate movements. However, when he saw Fíli’s face, and how absolutely _wrecked_ he looked, he increased his speed. Within moments he was bouncing on Fíli’s cock, his head thrown back, and moaning every time Fíli hit his prostate.

Fíli could not form coherent thought, let alone communicate anything to his wild brother. He could only hold on for the ride.

When Fíli’s moans changed pitch, Kíli knew he had to change his position if he wanted to act out his thought-up scenarios.

He grabbed Fíli by the shoulder and hauled him up into a sitting position, immediately kissing him and grabbing his braids. He rode him hard, pulling Fíli’s braids. He made sure he grabbed the braid he had put there himself, hiding under his hair, behind his ear. With love, lust, promise and forever woven into the strands. Fíli grabbed for Kíli’s matching braid, which was hidden under his hair as well.

Kíli was fucking down in earnest now, setting a relentless rhythm which had them both breathless, making their kisses more like breathing into each other’s mouths than anything else.

“Please, please, I’m close” Fíli babbled, stroking Kíli’s cock in time with his rhythm.      

“No, not yet! I want you to fuck _me_ ” Kíli said breathlessly, and changed position so he was on his hands and knees.

Fíli could only stare at his brother’s willing body. He scrambled to get behind him and rammed his cock back in.

“ _Yes_! Fuck me like you mean it!” Kíli nearly shouted. Fíli did not have to be told twice and set a brutal rhythm. He knew they both were lost at that point. Their house could have collapsed or, worse, uncle Thorin could have stormed into the room, but they would not be able to stop. Completely lost in each other.

“Kíli, close!” Fíli warned him. Kíli was in a similar state but could not utter a single word. Only moaning and wailing for his brother to fuck him harder.

Fíli grabbed Kíli’s cock, and it only took a few strokes until Kíli arched his back and came over their sheets. Fíli fucked him through his orgasm and added a few hard thrust before he too tipped over the edge, filling up his brother.

They collapsed in a heap of sweat, hard breathing and tangled limbs. Fíli rolled off his brother after resting for a minute and they clung together, both dozing off in their afterglow. So _happy_ to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the long wait, but life got in the way :)  
> Still finishing this story though! We're halfway through.  
> Please leave a comment if you liked it.  
> If you have a suggestion for another sexy scene between the two brothers, let me know!  
> Still thinking of a hot scene on the road, with the Company close by.. Ideas are welcome!


	4. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Quest is getting closer and the brothers are kept busy with preparations. Thorin has high expectations of Fíli, which makes Fíli feel conflicted. Kíli is caught in the middle.

Fíli woke up to a warm wet tongue exploring his neck. Kíli was lying on top of him, their legs tangled and their naked bodies pressed together as close as possible. Fíli loved waking up like this. Kíli’s heart beating so close to his own made him so utterly relaxed and set his nerves on fire at the same time. It was a feeling he could not describe, other than a bone-deep feeling that Kíli was his one and only love. A love that he would cherish forever and which never failed to make him feel happy and wanted. His One.

Feeling wanted was easy when you were in a relationship with Kíli. He expressed his attraction and appreciation for Fíli in all possible manners, as often as he could. Often including touches and whispered words which were thoroughly unfit for any place outside their shared bedroom.

Fíli generally did not mind, liked it even, since the feeling was absolutely mutual. However, Kíli’s secret public advances could so easily distract him from his duties and undermined his sense of propriety, which Kíli did not seem to possess at all.

Fíli hated to admit that Kíli’s heated words and touches were his greatest weakness and they lead to a quick tryst more often than not. In their haste they were sometimes even in ridiculously public places such as an alley or a mining tunnel during lunchtime. Fíli remembered their last time in the armory. They had been sparring in the training area, both sweaty and shirtless. One thing had led to another and it had ended with Kíli enthusiastically sucking Fíli’s cock, after which he returned the favor. 

“What has you so distracted?” Kíli asked him quietly, ceasing his ministrations on Fíli’s neck.

“Our last time in the armory” Fíli said with a smirk, grabbing Kíli firmly around his waist.

“I don’t really remember, can you remind me?” Kíli asked with a grin on his face.

“No problem.”

 

 

 

Preparations for the upcoming quest quickly started to take over not only Thorin’s schedule, but Fíli and Kíli’s as well. The time of departure swiftly approached and a lot still had to be done. Less evenings were spent in the tavern seducing females (or each other) and more in the armory, smith or buried in books and contracts. If Thorin didn’t need their help, Dwalin or Balin always had some errands that needed to be completed.

Thorin sat down with his heir on a multitude of occasions as well, explaining the importance of reputation, strength and confidence during this quest. This was the time for Fíli to prove himself as a capable heir to the throne, a worthy successor. Fíli understood his duty and knew the importance of the quest for the future of their people. But he also heard the underlying message that his uncle was conveying: get rid of your frivolous reputation involving public displays of sexual deviance. In other words: stop fucking females with your brother.

“It is unbecoming of an heir of Durin to behave in such manner” Thorin would tell him with a stern look. “You are old enough to understand one must be more discreet with such behavior.”

Fíli agreed with Thorin during those talks, but internally he felt torn. This was something both he and his brother enjoyed. It also gave them more freedom to express their feelings for each other. However, if Thorin thought this behavior was ‘frivolous’, what would he think about him and his brother being together. Fíli dealt with these conflicting feelings by simply repressing them. He kept himself busy with all kinds of tasks and errands. Kíli, of course, noticed that something was wrong after a few days.

“Let’s go to the tavern tonight, Fíli.” Kíli said while stretching after a long afternoon and night of paperwork they had done for Balin. “It feels like we haven’t been there in weeks.”

Fíli did not look up from his own work and continued writing, giving a noncommittal grunt in response. His conversations with Thorin were fresh in his mind and he feared his resolve to _not_ engage in public flirtatious behavior would be tested harshly if he were to go.

“That means ‘no’. Why not?! I don’t understand why you keep avoiding having fun.” Kíli stated angrily.

“I’m not avoiding anything!” Fíli told him firmly, slamming his pencil down on the table.

“Yes you are!” Kíli yelled and knocked his chair to the ground while standing up.

They stared at each other across the table. Fíli’s resolve did not waver and Kíli was too stubborn to give in to his brother’s wishes to stay at home.

“Fine! I will go by myself then!” Kíli yelled.

Fíli’s eyes widened. His brother could not mean…

“And if I see a beautiful lady, I will definitely introduce myself” Kíli told his brother, staring at him with a cold look on his features.

Kíli ran out of the room before Fíli could respond.

 

 

 

Fíli was torn between rage, jealousy and crippling sadness after the exchange with his brother. He should have been honest with him. Should have told him that Thorin did not tolerate his past behavior anymore with the quest looming. He knew that if he would go to the tavern with his brother he could not resist his brother’s encouragements to engage in flirting and seduction. It was a game that had become a form of foreplay for the two of them. His resolve was not strong enough to withstand his brother. He would always give in to him, join him, help him. Kíli was both his biggest weakness and his biggest source of strength.

And right now, Kíli probably had his tongue down somebody’s throat at the local tavern. Kíli was nothing if not stubborn. And Fíli felt his blood boil at the thought of somebody else touching Kíli without Fíli’s explicit consent.

He quickly gathered all paperwork he and Kíli had been doing that day and hurried his way over to the main hall where Thorin was having a meeting with Dwalin and Balin. Slamming the big pile of papers on the table, he planned to make a hasty retreat and head to the tavern to rip whomever was touching Kíli in two. He was stopped by Thorin’s voice.

“It is unbecoming of an heir to drop these paper in such a disrespectful way, Fíli.”

Fíli had to take a deep breath before turning to his uncle. He did _not_ have time for this exchange. And he had no time to be respectful when images of Kíli and some faceless person poisoned his mind and his rationality.

“I meant no disrespect, uncle. I am simply in a hurry.” Fíli answered, hoping to have masked his anger sufficiently so his uncle wouldn’t pick up on it. Of course he had no such luck.

“You seem angry.” Thorin stated and his piercing blue eyes sought out Fíli’s, trying to understand what was going on. Thorin normally would not meddle in Fíli’s affairs so directly, but it was rare to see Fíli so enraged.

Fíli clenched his fists and felt his cheeks get warm. He did not want Thorin to interfere. _He_ was the reason Kíli and him had a fight. The reason Kíli was now doing…. He could not even think it.

“It is none of your business!” Fíli yelled. He was shocked by his own behavior. He had never raised his voice at his uncle. Before he could say anything else, apologize or explain himself, Dwalin started to laugh.  

Both Balin, who had been observing the exchange silently, and Thorin looked at Dwalin like he had lost his mind.

“I think I know what is going on. Irrational anger, rigid posture, in a hurry, no patience for conversation, clearly sexually frustrated. You, Fíli, are in the middle of a lover’s spat.” Dwalin concluded with confidence, smirking at Fíli’s increasing embarrassment and reddening face.

Fíli crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, unable and unwilling to look Dwalin in the eye. He hit the nail on the head. Fíli started to fear that Dwalin had him and his brother figured out.

The silence stretched. Thorin raised an eyebrow at Dwalin’s conclusion and Fíli’s subsequent reddening face. Clearly Dwalin was right. But who was Fíli’s lover? He did not recall seeing Fíli with any lass in the last few weeks.

“Did Kíli complete his share of the paperwork?” Balin asked to break the tension and the silence in the room.

“I think so” Fíli answered, relieved for the change in subject. He was just about to turn toward the door when Thorin asked him a question that made Fíli’s shoulders tense.

“Where is Kíli anyway? He was supposed to help Dwalin in the armory tonight.”

When Dwalin saw Fíli’s shoulders tense and heard him answer through clenched teeth (“At the tavern”), he immediately drew his conclusions.

“Kíli stole your lover!” he exclaimed surprised. He did not think the brothers would betray each other in such a way. Fíli was stunned silent by that accusation.

Fíli did not even have the opportunity to dispute Dwalin’s nearly-correct but so obviously wrong conclusion when Thorin interrupted.

“This is exactly what I was afraid of Fíli. It is unsustainable to share a lady with your brother. There is bound to be jealously and favoritism at some point. I hope you have both learned your lesson from this experience.”

Fíli was so bewildered with all the wrong assumptions, conclusions, and speeches by his elders that he did not know how to respond. This was not the time nor the place to correct them however. He needed to get to Kíli _now_. Thorin and the sons of Fundin did not get any response from the young heir before he stormed out of the hall, murder written on his face.

“Follow him Dwalin. I do not want my heirs fighting over a lass for all to see. They need to keep this indoors.” Thorin told him and continued with his paperwork, all the while grumbling over females making everything so complicated.

 

 

 

When Fíli arrived at the tavern, sweaty and out of breath, he found it packed with half the town inside. Making his way inside he had to dodge spilling ale, swinging arms and some females vying for his attention. His eyes searched the entire room until they landed on a dark corner which occupied Kíli, on his own, silently brooding over his ale.

Fíli was overwhelmed with relief at finding his brother without  female company. His earlier rage forgotten, making room for guilt. He hated seeing his brother like this. He was meant to be carefree, happy and smiling. Fíli quickly made his way over to him and sat down, still unnoticed by his brother.

“I told you, I don’t _want_ to fuck you” Kíli growled. When he looked up he was surprised to find his brother next to him.

“That’s not what you said this morning” Fíli teased him, trying to break the tension.

“There’s this girl that keeps bothering me. I thought you were her.” Kíli explained tersely, quickly turning back to his ale, not looking his brother in the eye.

“Why are you here? I thought you did not want to be seen with me.” Kíli asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

“What? No! What gave you that idea?” Fíli exclaimed, confused by his brother’s conclusion.

“You did not want to go to the tavern with me for the past weeks. What other explanation is there?” Kíli answered, fingers drawing nonsensical patterns through the ale that had spilled over the table.

“Kíli. No. That’s not true. I _wanted_ to go, but I just wasn’t sure I could keep my hands to myself.” Fíli started, and he explained his insecurities that developed due to his conversations with Thorin. How he wanted to please Thorin and be the heir he had envisioned for himself. But how at the same time he knew he could not control himself around Kíli, especially in the tavern.

Kíli listened with growing understanding of his brother’s struggles over the last few weeks. And with growing anger towards Thorin. How dare he ruin Fíli’s adventurous spirit and need for closeness.

When Fíli finished explaining he sighed deeply, happy to have shared it with Kíli.

“It sounds like uncle either desperately needs to get laid or needs a reminder that his nephews cannot be controlled by his idea of the perfect heir” Kíli said with a mischievous grin playing at his lips.

“What kind of reminder did you have in mind, brother?” Fíli asked him playfully.

“I’m working on it. I’ll let you know when I think of something.” Kíli said. He slowly brought his hand up to Fíli’s cheek, letting his finger glide through his short beard up towards his ear. When his hand reached the back of Fíli’s head he firmly grasped the thick blond mane, seeing Fíli’s pupils dilate both from lust and fear.

“Don’t worry brother, I won’t kiss you here.” Kíli reassured him. Still holding his brother by his hair, he brought their foreheads together, noses touching, breathing the same air. Two parts of a whole.

 

 

Dwalin observed them from across the room. He was missing something. This wasn’t a fight over a lass. This was something else. When Kíli grabbed Fíli’s hair and brought his head forward he almost thought they were going to kiss. But they touched their heads together instead. Dwalin was confused. ‘What is going on.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome (back)! It took me a while to get inspiration for this story again, but I'm glad I finished this chapter.   
> It's funny how I started this chapter with an idea of where it was going (sex, to be honest) and it went in the complete opposite direction. I did not plan the fight at all, but it happened anyway :)  
> I have a lovely idea for the revenge Kíli is planning on Thorin and it ties in perfectly with the original idea for this chapter. So expect sexy times in the next chapter, which will be the last chapter before the start of the Quest. The chapters after will be during their travels to Erebor.


	5. Exhibitionists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers briefly show their exhibitionistic tendencies to take revenge on Thorin. While Fíli is normally the more composed of the two, he becomes pretty incoherent. This leads to an intense night.  
> Very explicitly E-rated!

The opportunity Kíli had been waiting for, to show Thorin his nephews cannot be controlled, presented itself shortly before the Company was scheduled to depart. In the weeks leading up to this particular evening, Kíli had been brooding on the best way to get back at his uncle. Both for pushing his expectations on Fíli and for cock-blocking the brothers on multiple occasions by his obsession with preparing for the quest. Especially since Fíli still insisted on keeping the nature of their relationship a secret.

Kíli had proposed to tell everybody. Fíli had disagreed. Kíli accused him of not loving him enough. Fíli denied it. Told him they would be separated when others knew. There had been screaming and crying and intense makeup sex afterward.

And so Fíli and Kíli had agreed to spend all the time they had left before the quest together, without a third person warming their bed. They had realized that opportunities for sexual encounters and even affection between the two of them would be very limited during the quest with 11 other Dwarves and a burglar.

While devising his plan for dealing with Thorin, Kíli had thought up multiple scenarios, including but not limited to: fucking his brother on Thorin’s desk, having a sexual encounter with a lady-friend in a place where Thorin would definitely find them, fucking Fíli in Thorin’s bed, leaving cum in conspicuous places, and fucking Fíli in Thorin’s presence. His dick was always half-hard while planning his revenge.   

Fíli wasn’t directly involved in Kíli’s planning, but he always knew when his brother had been thinking about it. It happened more than once that he disrupted Fíli’s current task by dragging him off to some dark corner or storage room for a quick tryst, all the while whispering lewd scenarios of bending Fíli over furniture with others watching. Kíli was very possessive, and his need to show the world Fíli belonged to him seemed to grow with the years.

The opportunity to get back at Thorin emerged that evening as a tall brunette human woman with long legs, a wicked smile and a revealing dress. She was clearly looking for a good time and Kíli knew it would piss Thorin off if she fucked his nephews a few nights before they would depart for Erebor. Thorin had been pleased that their reputation was slowly restoring since his return and he would like nothing more than to depart with the local Dwarves only viewing them as noble Dwarves on an important quest. Not as young lads who followed their dicks around.

Kíli definitely planned to follow his dick tonight. He first needed to coerce his brother though. They had been going to the tavern regularly over the last weeks, but agreed not to take anybody home. A compromise. But he knew Fíli better than anyone. He had seen his brother’s eyes follow a few lasses in the past weeks. Especially when Kíli volunteered to get more ale and ‘accidentally’ bumped into them on his way to the bar, apologizing and striking up a flirty conversation. He did nothing more though. He could see the frustration and lust in Fíli’s posture and face, but didn’t mention it. Those evenings often ended in hasty departures and quick messy orgasms.

Tonight it would be different, Kíli decided. All circumstances for a successful revenge/threesome were on hand: half the town was at the tavern (ensuring maximum damage to their Thorin-approved reputation), ale flowed freely (lowering Fíli’s inhibitions), the lady was a human (pissing Thorin off even more), and the brothers had only had time and energy for quick hand jobs with their clothes half-on for the past week or so, since Thorin kept them insanely busy (causing sexual frustration, which Fíli could _not_ deal with).     

His eyes met the woman now sitting at the bar. Her eyes lingered on him and slid over to his brother sitting next to him. It seemed like she recognized them and when she looked back over at Kíli, she winked at him and beckoned him to come over. He decided to peak Fíli’s interest by doing just that. He knew one of Fíli’s weaknesses lay in seeing Kíli flirting. Fíli looked at him questioningly when he got up. He just wriggled his eyebrows and looked over at the woman at the bar. Fíli quickly shook his head, but Kíli didn’t respond.

The bar was crowded with humans and dwarves alike, so Kíli had to squeeze himself between a miner and the woman. Even though she was sitting down, he still had to look up to see her face. She brought her face down next to his, bringing her red painted lips next to his ear.

“Are you one of the brothers who showed my cousin a good time some time ago? She’s tall, a red-head, and was spit-roasted between two delectable dwarves?”

Kíli’s breath stuck in his throat, pulling his head back slightly to look into her eyes, surprised at her boldness and her knowledge of their past activities. This was something they had not yet encountered. It was always one of the brothers who had to introduce their lady of choice to the idea to have sex with two brothers. Now the tables were turned and it made his dick stir.

“Yes. Kíli, at your service” Kíli answered in a whisper while nodding his head, not having the room to make a full bow.

“I’m Theda. Very much at your service, on one condition” she said and the wicked smirk was back.

“What condition would that be?” Kíli asked her, mesmerized by her lips moving so close to his own.

“I heard you and your brother share a special kind of relation. This is something I’m very… interested in” she emphasized this by licking her lips and bringing them close to his ear again. He even felt her tongue briefly touching his ear. Kíli felt fear mixing with the lust fogging up his mind. He tried to think how she could know but came up blank.

“Err.. I’m not sure I know what you mean” Kíli tried to play it off. _He_ didn’t care if the whole world knew, but Fíli did. And Fíli was the most important.

“My cousin told me you were intimately acquainted and know quite a lot about pleasuring each other. It’s not every day I hear about somebody who knows exactly how to suck his brother off. And I am eager to witness it for myself” she kept whispering in his ear, making sure the Dwarves standing around them couldn’t hear.

“We would be happy to show you” Kíli agreed. This was the least effort he ever had to make to take somebody home.

“I’m counting on that. Now for my condition: I’m a bit of an exhibitionist and want to see before I buy, so to speak. I will only go with you if you kiss in public” she ended with a smirk, pulling away from his ear and taking a sip from her drink.

Kíli didn’t even have to consider it. He nodded and moved his hand to the back of her neck to pull her toward him. She went willingly and clasped his shoulder to steady herself. Their lips met eagerly and she licked into his mouth almost immediately, taking the initiative from Kíli. He distantly noticed some catcalls but his focus was mainly on dominating their kiss. His hand moved into her hair and tugged slightly. She gasped and he took the opportunity to taste her mouth in turn.

 

On the opposite side of the room, Fíli was equal parts furious and turned on. Furious because they had agreed not to do this, dammit! And turned on because _fuck_ Kíli looked gorgeous stretched out on his toes with hands gripping and eyes closed and tongue and lips hard at work. Fíli gripped his cup until his knuckles turned white but couldn’t bring himself to look away. He couldn’t decide what to do. Walk over or wait until Kíli gave him their regular signal to approach. He hadn’t yet decided when his view was blocked by Dwalin sliding into the seat opposite of him.

“I’m here for damage-control, courtesy of your loving uncle” Dwalin said gruffly, clearly unhappy about his task. Fíli glanced over to where Thorin was sitting. Thorin had an annoyed look on his face and was pointedly not looking at Kíli. Fíli turned back to Dwalin, eyebrows raised at this strange intervention.

“He doesn’t want you to do anything irrational, Fíli. He noticed your anger about Kíli touching that woman, so we figured this was the woman you were fighting over a few weeks back. Just looking out for the reputation of the line of Durin” Dwalin explained, deeply drinking from his cup afterward.

Fíli nearly rolled his eyes at his uncle’s interference. Choosing not to respond he leaned to the right to look past Dwalin’s broad shoulders. Kíli was just approaching them with a slightly worried look on his face.

“It is unseemly to rub it in your brother’s face, Kíli. Just go with her.” Dwalin told him sternly when he neared their table. Fíli noticed the pitying look that Dwalin threw Fíli’s way and was relieved to know that he really had no idea what was going on.

Kíli completely ignored him and slid into the seat next to his brother. Fíli noticed a streak of red color from her lips below Kíli’s lower lip and he only wanted to smear it more with his own lips. Or with his dick, he wasn’t picky. Kíli brought his mouth very close to Fíli’s ear and started whispering in and excited and urgent tone.  

Fíli had to restrain himself not to grab his brother’s hair and drag Kíli’s red-stained lips against his own. He breathed in deeply and only when Kíli pulled away from his ear and looked at him expectantly did the words he had whispered sink in.

The woman, Theda, knew they were fucking each other. She wanted to join in and wouldn’t tell anybody. The catch was, as Kíli had so spectacularly misunderstood at first, that Fíli and Kíli would have to make-out with each other. Tonight, right here, in front of her.

Fíli’s heart skipped. She knew. She was blackmailing them to do something that would expose them anyway. They couldn’t win.

“Fíli, relax please. Don’t freak out” Kíli told him, grabbing his shoulders. “It’s fine. I have an idea.”

“Kíli, stop messing with your brother” Dwalin growled. He hadn’t heard their conversation but had seen Fíli’s shocked reaction to whatever Kíli had told him.

“Dwalin, please do _not_ interfere” Kíli hissed through clenched teeth. Dwalin was taken aback by Kíli’s aggression and decided to let it play out for a little longer. Grumbling about annoying young lads he settled back with his ale.

Fíli ignored their exchange and asked what Kíli’s solution was.

Kíli brought his face towards Fíli’s ear again, purposely dragging the stubble on his cheek against Fíli’s short beard the last inches towards Fíli’s ear.

“If she tells everybody, they all know we have a relationship. But if we kiss, we can blame it on all kinds of reasons: alcohol, mistaking each other for a Dwarf lass, a one-time experiment, anything really” Kíli said.

“No Kíli, you cannot be considering this” Fíli breathed into his ear. “It’s so much easier to tell everybody she is wrong, let Thorin get involved for all I care, and deny it all than it is to explain why we would kiss each other.” But even as he said this, his dick definitely responded to Kíli’s suggestion.

“But I _want_ to kiss you, Fíli. I _want_ everybody to see that only I can make you weak in the knees. That nobody can make your cock as hard as I can.”

“ _Fuck_ , Kíli, don’t _say_ that. You know I cannot handle you talking like that.” But now that Kíli had planted that seed in his mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. How they would be out of the shadows, even if only for one kiss. One time when they were completely themselves in public. Kíli’s breathy voice didn’t help his resolve either.

“Okay, another idea” Kíli pitched, almost soundlessly. “We let it slip to some Dwarves here that she will only go home with us if we kiss each other. Throw in some disgusted facial expressions. Say how we really don’t want to do it. But that we do really want to fuck her. When the rumor spreads that we do it to get laid, there won’t be as much judgment. They will probably dismiss it, saying we’re just some horny lads who want to fuck so desperately that we would do anything to make it happen. Nobody will guess the truth.”

Kíli made a decent point. But Fíli would probably call anything coming out of Kíli’s mouth praiseworthy right now. His fate was sealed when he looked into Kíli’s eyes, seeing the lust there. The desperation to get Fíli to agree.

“Okay” Fíli told him. “But I won’t be spreading any rumors. You go and do that and I won’t deny it when people start asking me”.

Kíli’s shit-eating grin almost made his face glow. He quickly made his way over to the bar, probably to relay their plan to Theda and set it in motion. The night was fairly young, so they had a few hours before patrons would start to leave for the night. Plenty of time to get himself spectacularly drunk, Fíli reasoned.   

When Kíli had left them alone, Dwalin asked Fíli if he was okay with his brother’s behavior.

“Yeah, don’t worry Dwalin. We’re fine. We have a strong bond” Fíli told him, trying not to grin at the hidden truth in that statement. “Kíli just wanted to discuss some plans we have for later in the evening.”

Dwalin nodded and stood up, probably to return to Thorin. Before leaving he looked Fíli in the eye. “You’re planning something. Kíli had that look. Should I be worried?”

“Worried is not the right word. Maybe try to get Thorin to leave?” Fíli suggested. “He may not like Kíli’s plan for the night. Or make him stay the night at your place.” Fíli made that last suggestion with a confident smirk, earlier reservations forgotten.

Dwalin looked like he wanted to say something else, but withheld and made his way over to Thorin.

 

 Theda was immediately on-board with their plan. She and Kíli started by having a stage-whispered conversation about what she wanted the brothers to do for her. They knew it was a good start when several Dwarves around them inhaled sharply and looked their way when she mentioned the kiss. Theda continued by telling several women and Dwarrowdams what she had demanded of the heirs while she was in the ladies-room. She got _very_ enthusiastic responses there, ranging from blushing cheeks to suggestions about what else she should try and get them to do.

Kíli decided to loudly complain to Bofur, one of the miners and a fellow Company member. He chose him because he was one of the biggest gossips he knew and was surrounded by a dozen or so miners, who were also very chatty about such salacious information.

Next, Kíli and Theda had another conversation. They were surrounded by many patrons and Kíli tried to ‘negotiate’ her terms by offering all kinds of sexual favors instead of kissing his _brother_. Kíli had a lot of fun making up almost-impossible positions, lewd phrases and objects he could use _inside_ her. But of course she didn’t budge and insisted she would only go with them when they kissed “ _with tongue_ ” she added almost as an afterthought. Kíli tried to mask his groan of lust as a sigh of disappointment.

 

Even though Fíli had a much smaller role than Kíli in their charade, he still played his part perfectly. He sat at his table, drinking at a steady pace and telling the few Dwarves that came to obtain redress from him that ‘yes, she wants us to kiss’, and ‘no, I don’t really want to’, but ‘I do really want to fuck her’. Fíli was surprised to hear that Kíli had been right. Most Dwarves suggested that he should definitely kiss his brother ‘for the greater good’. ‘Just close your eyes and imagine you’re kissing a lass’, somebody advised him. A Dwarrowdam even said that ‘she wouldn’t mind kissing her brother just one time if he was as good-looking as Kíli’. Fíli gained confidence in Kíli’s plan and after an hour or two he was looking forward to kissing Kíli in public for the first time.

The down-side of spreading a rumor in a tavern was that you couldn’t control who heard it and who didn’t. And so Dwalin almost choked on his ale when he heard what the woman had asked of the brothers.

“And they are considering it?!” Dwalin asked the Dwarrow who had told him.

“They should be! Have you seen her?” he responded.

Dwalin knew Fíli had been right. Thorin should not be here. He’d have a heart-attack on the spot. While making his way over to Thorin, the sound in the tavern changed to a low murmur. A collective sense of anticipation hung in the air. Some Dwarves were standing and stretching, looking in the direction of the bar. Fíli had stood up from the table he had occupied the entire evening and sauntered over to Kíli and the woman. Thorin apparently hadn’t heard any of the gossip (which wasn’t really a surprise) and looked at Dwalin questioningly.

“Let’s go, Thorin” Dwalin said gruffly, trying to play it cool as to not arouse any suspicion from his King. Of course Thorin didn’t immediately follow. And that stubbornness was the reason Thorin’s eyes widened as he saw his oldest heir forcefully grab his brother’s hair in one hand and the shirt at Kíli’s back in his other. Time seemed to slow down as Kíli bent down slightly to accommodate is brother’s smaller form and many Dwarves held their breath to see if they would actually do this.

And of course they did. Fíli felt an electric current going up his spine when Kíli’s lips touched his. Mouths immediately opening, their tongues met and both groaned at the contact. Fíli’s entire mind screeched to a halt. He was no longer thinking to ‘keep it chaste’, ‘don’t get a hard-on’, and ‘stop after one kiss’. Instead his body responded to his lover as it always did: more, harder, faster, deeper. The knuckles of the hand that had grabbed Kíli’s shirt turned white and pressed into Kíli’s back to bring them closer together. With their hips now touching, Fíli did not consider anything beyond Kíli, Kíli, Kíli.

Kíli was not much better off. He’d wanted to show his love for Fíli in public since forever. Having Fíli grabbing his hair and pulling their bodies flush together in public was something from a wet dream. He couldn’t help but grab Fíli’s hips and squeeze to ground himself. But when he heard a desperate sound in the back of Fíli’s throat, he suddenly was acutely aware _that_ was not something he wanted to share. Fíli was _his_. He did not want to share this desperate, horny, cock-hungry side of Fíli with anybody, except the occasional third bed-partner. At this realization he took control of the kiss and bit Fíli’s lip a little harder than he normally would. Fíli’s eyes shot open when he did and Kíli wanted to do _so much_ to him when he saw how glassy they were, pupils blown wide, almost dissolving the bright blue of his irises.

He knew Fíli was far from coherent at that point and would follow his lips if he were to pull back now. His fingers dug a little harder into Fíli’s hips to keep him in place. Theda came to his rescue at that moment. She was a little breathless when she told them they had held up their end of the bargain and that she was going with them. Fíli seemed to become more aware and pulled back from Kíli’s lips, blushing heavily.

The sound in the tavern started up again, talking and laughing and an occasional wolf-whistle. Laughter followed after a Dwarrowdam yelled “Fuck, that was _hot!_ ”

Attention wasn’t exclusively focused on them anymore and Kíli was glad for it. He grabbed this opportunity to take both Fíli’s and Theda’s hand and made his way to the exit.

 

 

 

When entering the bedroom Theda quickly undressed and sat herself down on the bed, completely naked with her back to the wall. Kíli expected a comment from Fíli, who always loved to tease his partners when they seemed very eager to get started. When Fíli didn’t make a remark, he looked at him.

Fíli’s cheeks were still flushed, eyes glassy and lips slightly parted. He was looking straight at Kíli, completely ignoring Theda. Kíli let out a shuddering breath. He knew that look. It brought back memories of Fíli in all kinds of positions, completely surrendering to Kíli. A moaning, desperate mess, begging to be filled, to be dominated. Not remembering his own name.

“Fuck, Fíli. Tell me what you need” Kíli asked quietly, his hand cupping Fíli’s cheek. He didn’t want to kick Theda out, but Fíli’s needs came first.

Fíli closed his eyes and exhaled. “I need you, Kíli. Please fuck me. Please, I need it.”

He’d expected that. And _he_ needed it as well. After the kiss in the tavern, Kíli couldn’t get the desperation Fíli showed in that moment out of his mind. He would have surrendered to Kíli right there. In front of everybody. Kíli could have done everything that he’d fantasized about.

He turned around to talk to Theda, but she interrupted him before he could say anything.

“Do you know what I wanted to ask of you in here? What I wanted most? Why I came all the way here after I heard my cousin’s story?” she asked Kíli. He shook his head. Didn’t she want to get laid? What else is there to do when having a threesome.

“I wanted to sit on the bed, just like I’m sitting now. And then I would sit here while looking at you two. I wanted to see how you fuck when it’s just the two of you. Without entertaining anybody else. You have no idea how turned on I am right now. Just watching you kiss reduced me to nothing. Please. Let me watch.”

“What about your needs?” Kíli asked her, his dick straining in his breeches from the prospect of fucking Fíli with somebody watching.

“I will take whatever you will give. Whether that is nothing, your fingers, your mouth or your cock” she said breathlessly.

“Yes. Whatever you want. Kíli undress.” Fíli made the decision for them, hastily taking off his own shirt before starting on his trousers.

Kíli ripped off his own clothes and finished undressing before Fíli did, since his hands were shaking with arousal. Kíli helped Fíli with the last of his clothing and tugged him over to the bed. He sat himself down on the edge and pulled Fíli into his lap, Fíli’s knees resting on the bed on either side of Kíli’s hips.

This position brought their faces level and gave Kíli perfect access to stretch Fíli. Fíli’s hands found themselves in Kíli’s hair again and he wasted no time in bringing their lips together. Their lips slid together effortlessly. His senses were heightened from prolonged arousal and Fíli keened when he felt Kíli’s tongue sliding over his bottom lip. He lost himself in the kiss again, his mind going blank, completely surrendering to his brother.

Kíli couldn’t handle all the sounds his brother made. They ranged from small sounds in the back of his throat to deep groans that reverberated in their chests that were pressed together. Kíli’s hands were pressed into Fíli’s back, slowly moving up and down. When he felt Fíli moving slightly up to get Kíli’s hands to slide lower towards his opening, Kíli started feeling for the oil that was stashed under the mattress.

He got frustrated when he couldn’t locate it quickly enough, especially since Fíli chose that moment to drag their cocks together and throw his head back with a moan. Kíli immediately latched onto Fíli’s neck and started sucking and softly biting the tender skin.

When Fíli moaned “Please, more!”, Kíli detached himself from Fíli’s neck to look for the oil more efficiently. His eyes fell on the bottle. When he grabbed it he saw Theda was looking at them hungrily with two fingers pumping in and out of herself. His dick twitched at both the sight and the idea that somebody who was watching them was so turned on.

Ripping the cork out of the bottle with his teeth he coated his fingers generously. He clumsily put the cork back into it and threw the bottle beside them on the bed. He brought his hand to Fíli’s opening and circled it slowly. “Please, don’t tease Kíli.” At that, he slid one finger in, which was accompanied by a soft whine from Fíli. Reconnecting their lips, Kíli started pumping his finger in and out, swallowing every sound Fíli produced at his actions.

They’d done this often enough for Kíli to know when he could insert a second and third finger. While stretching him, Kíli slowed their kissing down to a dragging of the lips and soft nips. Fíli had his eyes closed firmly, his wet lips were slightly apart and quick breaths were leaving his mouth. A steady stream of profanity left Fíli’s mouth. While Kíli had a tendency for lewd language out of the bedroom, Fíli used it unknowingly during sex. 

“Fuck, yes. Kíli, please. Fuck me, make me cum. Please don’t stop. Put your cock in me. I need it. I need you to split me open. I need to cum on your cock” Kíli could only handle so much, and when he deemed Fíli was stretched enough he quickly withdrew his fingers and smeared the rest of the oil on his dick.

He was pushed back and Fíli immediately started to lower himself down on Kíli’s cock. Fíli was hunched forward, his hands on Kíli’s chest, head hanging down. Fíli loved the tenderness the next day, so he wasn’t careful to go slow. Quickly finding a rhythm, Fíli bounced on Kíli’s cock. He arched his back and moaned loudly when Kíli’s cock brushed against his prostate, increasing his speed while simultaneously trying to keep his body angled correctly.

_This_ , Kíli thought. This is what Kíli never wanted to share. Why he was able to stop kissing Fíli at the tavern. Fíli in _this_ moment. Chasing his own pleasure. Not considering Kíli. Not considering anybody. An entity with a desperate, single-minded purpose. There was no trace left of the always-obedient heir that Thorin knew. Or the always-helpful prince with his easy smiles and diplomatic solutions to conflicts. Or even the teasing older brother that Kíli himself had grown up with. No, this was Fíli in his most raw form. Crude, rough, pure. Achingly beautiful.

When tears of frustration appeared in Fíli’s eyes, not being able to tip over the edge in this position, Kíli flipped them over. He positioned Fíli on his back, arranged Fíli’s legs on his arms and placed his hands next to Fíli’s shoulders. Bending him in half gave Kíli total control and he saw Fíli relish in it.

When placing the tip of his cock at Fíli’s entrance he didn’t bother to enter him slowly. Instead choosing to slam into him in one quick push of his hips. Fíli wailed at the new angle and continued making all kinds of sounds while Kíli pounded him into the mattress. At one point Fíli grabbed his ass-cheeks and pulled them apart so Kíli could fuck him even deeper. Kíli became ravenous at that point, his hips moving faster. Sweat was making their bodies slick and the kisses they tried to share were sloppy at best.

When Kíli felt his climax approaching he told Fíli to release his ass and jerk himself. Kíli was lost in pleasure when Fíli answered that he didn’t want to since he wanted Kíli to ‘cum as deep in me as possible’ and ‘I want to finish with your cum inside me’. Kíli grunted when he climaxed and ground his dick as deep as it could go while pumping his seed into him, just as Fíli wished.

When Kíli had emptied himself and regained some awareness, he slowly pulled out of Fíli. He sat up on his knees so Fíli could lower his legs to the bed. Sitting between Fíli’s legs, he kissed the base of Fíli’s dick and licked up to the head slowly. Fíli grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

“Please, kiss me” he requested. “I need you to kiss me Kíli. Can you fuck me?” he addressed Theda with that last sentence. Kíli had completely forgotten about her still being there. He concluded that she had enjoyed watching them when he observed her. Her cheeks were flushed and one hand was still between her legs.

“Fuck yes, I want to fuck you” she told him and maneuvered herself to sit astride Fíli. Kíli moved aside and laid down on his stomach, parallel to Fíli’s sprawled out form. His face was dragged towards Fíli while he was hungrily watching Theda lowering herself on his brother’s cock. Turning to Fíli’s face, Kíli knew he was very close to orgasm. He had some tears rolling down his face, cheeks red, lips plush and parted, eyes glazed over, looking at him unseeing.

Kíli caught his lips in a messy kiss. Fíli bit Kíli’s lip the moment Theda started moving earnestly. Kíli had never kissed Fíli while Fíli was fucking somebody else. It was incredibly arousing to feel each whining exhale every time Theda fucked herself down. He’d normally be too focused on the feeling of his cock moving in and out of Fíli (or Fíli’s cock moving inside him) to notice all the little sounds he made and stuttering breaths he took.

He couldn’t enjoy it for long though. Fíli had been close when Kíli had climaxed, the stimulation to his cock was enough to bring him to the edge within minutes. Fíli had been holding on to Theda’s hips, but now gripped Kíli’s neck with one hand. A few seconds later Fíli arched his back and bit down hard on Kíli’s lip, grunting deep in his throat while emptying himself into Theda. When she felt him twitch, she wasn’t far behind and a few rubs over het clit had her cumming as well.

She clambered off the blond prince and sighed deeply while smiling. “Shit, that was good.”

Kíli couldn’t agree more. But Fíli was already half asleep, still holding Kíli’s neck with one hand and a satisfied smile around his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been this quick to update, but I was inspired! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly did while writing it.   
> I am just a sucker for an incoherent, fucked-out, bottom Fíli.  
> Two chapters to go. I have both of them roughly planned out, but suggestions or requests for certain (sexual) situations are welcome :)


	6. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company has departed for Erebor. Their journey is long and hard, but not as hard as Fíli after a few weeks of limited contact with his brother. After some stolen moments on the road, including some hitches in their carefully laid plans, they take full advantage of the luxuries in Rivendell, including some female company. This causes an explosion of epic proportions.

The aftermath of their make-out session in the tavern presented itself early the next morning in the form of Thorin banging on the door and shouting about an emergency meeting in half an hour. Theda had left an hour before, right after a delightful second round in which Fíli had proven himself to be just as satisfying on top of Theda as he had been below her.

Fíli and Kíli joined Thorin in his office a little after a half hour later and were angrily reprimanded by their uncle for their tardiness. The brothers stood shoulder-to-shoulder before Thorin and Dwalin, of which the latter seemed to have been just a rudely awakened as them. The brothers had quietly discussed what they were going to say if Thorin asked them about their relationship, which was bound to happen as he had witnessed their heated kiss yesterday. Kíli argued that this was the perfect moment to tell Thorin. Fíli disagreed, of course, for many reasons. Kíli did not want to rehash their previous discussions about this topic, especially when he saw the vulnerability in Fíli’s eyes. They agreed to chalk it up to alcohol and the opportunity to get laid. 

Thorin’s speech lasted for 15 minutes. He scolded them about responsibility, reputation, the proud line of Durin, and how they seemed to lack any and all common decency which Thorin had tried to teach them. But what struck Fíli as odd was that Thorin had not mentioned anything explicitly. He hadn’t spoken about their kiss, which had been a little too enthusiastic and familiar to convince even Thorin that it had been the first kiss they’d shared, or about taking Theda home, or even about being annoyed by the sounds that he had heard through the walls. Instead, Thorin confined his remarks, almost anxiously, to generalities. It seemed he was purposely avoiding or repressing any thoughts and mentions of last night. As if touching upon them would make them more real. He seemed to be in complete denial, Fíli concluded. Which suited the brothers just fine.

Regardless, Fíli and Kíli acknowledged, agreed with and nodded at all the right moments during Thorin’s lecture. They were the picture of compliance and obedience, which had Dwalin chortling softly almost through the entire speech. Dwalin _knew_ they were just playing Thorin, and Thorin must have known as well. He couldn’t be _this_ thick as to not see his heirs were basically lying to his face when they agreed to ‘never show any behavior that could impede their reputation’, and to ‘stop behaving improperly’. When had Fíli and Kíli _ever_ behaved properly? Kíli refused to wear braids and wielded a bow. Fíli, as second heir to the throne and being expected to act for his people instead of for himself, freely showing and acting on his sexual interests.

No, Thorin’s nephews did not behave properly at all, Dwalin thought. But Thorin chose to let his heirs make empty promises. He chose to let it slide; to let them sort it out for themselves. He gave them empty words about reputation and responsibility, while not addressing their behaviors directly. This hollow lecture was his way of showing that he did not agree with their behavior and choices, but that he did respect their decisions, to some extent. Dwalin did not understand why Thorin could not simply tell his nephews this. On the other hand, Thorin had never been good at expressing his feelings. This was probably as good as it got.

When the boys were dismissed, Dwalin noticed Fíli was walking with a hitch in his step.

“Did you pull a muscle last night?” Dwalin sniggered, addressing Fíli. “You shouldn’t attempt advanced positions when you’re still so inexperienced.” He knew he would be reprimanded by Thorin for the question, but he just couldn’t help teasing.

Kíli seemed like he wanted to answer but he decided not to when Fíli gave him a warning look. The boys thought the same thing when they exited the room. Was the punishment worth the offense? ‘Definitely worth it.’   

 

 

The Company departed several days later, in groups of twos and threes. Their first destination was The Shire, where they had to pick up their Burglar. Fíli and Kíli travelled together for this first part of the journey. They discussed their game-plan in those few days, deciding on their sleeping arrangements (‘No, Kíli, we cannot sleep together in one bedroll.’), secret signals (‘If I want your dick inside me, I’ll pinch your right elbow. If I want to be inside you, I’ll pinch your left’, ‘Do you have to make it so specific? I’ll be walking around with a stiff dick every time you touch my elbow.’, ‘That’s the point!’), and how they would handle the long periods of sexual frustration.

This final point was dismissed quickly by Kíli, stating that he could handle a few days without release. Fíli was adamant about discussing it though, both because he himself was _badly_ affected by it and because he knew opportunities for discussing this sort of thing would be slim to none during the quest.

“Okay, Fíli” Kíli conceded with a sigh. “Let’s discuss how you cannot handle being without dick for a few days.” Kíli sighed.

“You are underestimating this, Kíli. We have been sleeping together in the same bed, in the privacy of our own room, for years.” Fíli answered, cheeks reddening at Kíli’s remark. “For the next couple of months we’ll be sleeping outside, in the open, not touching, with many others present.”

“Alright, alright. I agree that we need some ideas if it gets bad. Maybe we can wake each other if one of us has to keep watch at night and sneak off. I can also suck your cock in your bedroll, when the rest of the Company is sleeping.” Kíli replied with a lecherous grin.

“First idea, yes. Second, not so much.” Fíli responded, thinking about being discovered by the Dwarf who was keeping watch. “I was thinking about slipping away when we are breaking for lunch or dinner. Or following you when you go hunting.”

“Good idea. We need another signal for that.” They thought of different types of gestures for different scenarios. The discussion ended abruptly when Kíli suggested a signal for a very lewd activity, peaking Fíli’s interest and proceeding to enact that very activity.

 

 

When the brothers joined the Company at Bilbo’s place, they were excited to get started on what was sure to be the most epic quest to have ever taken place (in their own humble opinion). Their spirits were especially high when they managed to snatch one of the private bedchambers in Bilbo’s house and were able to sneak in some private time that evening while the rest of the Company was asleep. They knew moments like this would be scarce on the road, so they made the most of the time they did have.

During the first few weeks after their departure, the brothers did manage to find some private time here and there to be together. Even though they did not have time for elaborate love-making, their hands and mouths were satisfying enough in those stolen moments.

The first opportunity in which they had both time and privacy found Kíli fucking Fíli hard against a tree, ponies grazing in the background. Unfortunately, trolls had stolen some of their ponies while they were engrossed in each other, causing a whole new set of problems involving being almost cooked and eaten.

Thorin was, of course, furious. (“You had _one_ job. One!”). And the brothers paid a steep price for their indiscretion: Thorin did not assign them as many tasks to do together, compared to before the troll-incident. Another consequence was that Thorin deemed their environment to be more unsafe than he’d anticipated and decided that the night-watch should become a shared watch. So now there were always two members of the Company keeping watch during the darkest hours.

This decreased their potential alone-time even further. They could no longer use the time during one of their own watches to be together, since there was always another Dwarf on watch. Their hope of taking a watch together was crushed when Thorin decided not to pair the brothers together during watch. They had overheard him speaking to Balin about it. (“I want to prevent any mischief and pranks. I don’t want the Company waking up in the morning to find that all their braids have been removed, or worse, tied together. No, it is better to separate them.”)

All these restrictions led up to their current situation. Thorin had called for an early stop today and asked Kíli to hunt them a big meal, possibly a deer or boar. Before Thorin could assign him a different task, Fíli had slipped into the trees, following Kíli. The moment they were alone, Kíli was pushed up against a tree, mouth instantly covered by his brother’s.

“Fucking – hnn – Thorin.” Kíli gasped when Fíli bit his lip and moved on to bite down on his neck. “We need more time, dammit!”

“I know. I’ve been hard for what feels like two days straight! I didn’t realize how much I needed our moments at night until they were gone.” Fíli whispered, his nimble fingers quickly loosening both his own and his brother’s breeches.

There was no more talking after that. It was a flurry of hands and mouths, up against a tree, heavy make-out session. Fíli’s name was called in the distance. They apparently needed him at the camp. But the brothers didn’t even flinch and continued to paw at each other frantically, with their clothes half-off, and dicks disappearing in and out of each other’s hands. They came nearly at the same time, swallowing each other’s moans, and with the voices of some members of the Company drawing closer.

They did not have time to relax or cuddle since the others were nearly upon them. Quickly closing up their breeches and straightening their clothes, the brothers were startled by Bilbo’s sudden appearance.

“I’m sorry, Fíli. Thorin requests your presence at camp.” Bilbo told him, looking apologetically at both brothers. “I know how you need your time together.”

Fíli sputtered at Bilbo’s insinuation, but couldn’t risk asking questions since Bifur and Nori had found them as well. What had Bilbo seen?

“Let’s go lad.” Nori said. Bifur and Bilbo continued into the woods, probably to collect firewood, and Fíli trudged back to camp behind Nori. He gave his brother a small wave and looked longingly as he disappeared deeper into the forest to hunt.

Nori did not ask what he had been doing and so their trek back to the camp was made in silence.   

That evening, morale was higher than it had been for some time. Kíli had managed to take down a large boar and a few pheasants, which had been prepared masterfully by Bombur. Nori and Bofur had materialized some ale and the Dwarves had enjoyed an elaborate meal. It was a feast compared to the meager rations they had received over the last couple of weeks. 

After dinner, Fíli and Kíli were seated on a log furthest away from the fire, their thighs touching. With the alcohol lowering their inhibitions, they had become bolder than they would normally be. Kíli had whispered all kinds of obscene and racy scenarios into Fíli’s ear, accompanying them by some of the signals they had been using during the quest. Fíli shivered when he heard his brother speak about taking him in front of the entire Company.

“Please brother, I need you to do me.” Fíli whined softly, surreptitiously pressing the palm of his hand down on his hard cock.

“You are so needy, Fíli. It’s a miracle you’ve gone this long without being fucked.” Kíli murmured, innocently placing his hand on Fíli’s knee.

Thorin’s voice pierced Fíli’s lust-induced haze. “Fíli, you take first watch. Kíli, get some sleep. We have an early start tomorrow.” Thorin had already turned back to his bedroll when they looked up. Most of the Company was getting ready for bed, meaning their window of opportunity was closing since Fíli was expected to sit with another member of the Company for the next few hours.

Unsure of what their next move should be, Kíli decided to just remain seated for now. Maybe Oin was the Dwarf on watch together with Fíli and they just _might_ be able to sneak away for a short while.   

Fate smiled upon them when Bilbo joined them a while later, sitting on the log next to Fíli. The rest of the company was resting a short distance away. It was Bilbo’s turn to take watch together with Fíli.

“Go. I’ll cover for you.” Bilbo whispered. “Just don’t be too loud.”

Kíli’s eyebrows disappeared into his hair. But Bilbo was undeterred and softly pushed Fíli to stand up.

“I’ve seen you suffer. I understand it is not something you want the rest to know. Please, take this opportunity. I won’t tell. Just make sure you come back right after. If we get attacked I won’t be of much help.”

Fíli could _kiss_ Bilbo. They’d built up a warm companionship over the past weeks, but he had never expected this. He didn’t even care that the Hobbit knew their secret.

Kíli whispered a quick ‘thanks’ and rushed his brother away from the camp. When he deemed they had put a sufficient amount of distance between themselves and the Company he started unclasping his own and Fíli’s coat, and laying them on the grass under the trees, as a makeshift bed. Quickly finding the small glass vial of oil in his pocket, he threw it on their coats and turned to Fíli.

His brother was in pretty rough shape. Eyes blown wide, hands shaking, and cock straining against the fastenings of his breeches. Without saying anything, Kíli began to divest both of them of their clothes and didn’t stop until they were naked. Kíli remained relatively calm until Fíli’s lips touched his.

Desperation was present in every touch of their hands, glide of their lips and thrust of their hips. Fíli fell down on his back and pulled Kíli over him. He grabbed the oil en pressed it into Kíli’s hand, spreading his legs and whining softly to open him up.

Kíli wasted no time and coated his fingers and his cock with one spill of oil. Bringing one finger inside Fíli was nothing short of intense. Fíli was incredibly tight and moved his hips in time with Kíli’s finger. After only a few thrusts, Fíli asked for another one, and then another one. Kíli wasn’t keen on hurting his brother, but his cock was straining, so he hurried the prep along.

“Yes, enough. Please fuck me. Please, please, do it.” Fíli babbled and thrust back onto Kíli’s fingers. Kíli knew Fíli wasn’t opened up enough and sped up his fingers, scissoring them, so he wouldn’t hurt Fíli too much. But Fíli was having none of it and pushed Kíli onto to coats in an impressive move, settling over Kíli’s leaking dick. He immediately started lowering himself down and neither one acknowledged the few tears of pain that escaped Fíli’s eyes when Kíli breached him.

Fíli did not give himself time to adjust. His urgency showed in every hard downward roll of his hips and accompanying moan. Kíli could only hold on for the ride. The light of the small lantern they had brought reflected off the beads of sweat trailing down Fíli’s torso. Kíli wanted to lick them away, but when he tried to sit up he was pushed down harshly by his brother, who had apparently just found the perfect angle.

Kíli had not seen his brother this desperate in a long time. He felt like he was being used just for his cock; just for his brother’s pleasure. There was no love or adoration in Fíli’s eyes. They were unseeing and darkened with lust. Kíli felt a twinge of anger directed at Thorin for keeping them apart. Fíli had suffered during the past weeks and this was the outcome. But his thoughts suddenly halted when Fíli angled his body just-so, pulling Kíli into the world of sensations with him.

Their rutting didn’t – couldn’t – last long. Kíli started stripping Fíli’s cock when his whines changed in pitch and the resulting friction pushed Fíli over the edge. He came with long spurts over Kíli’s torso, groaning deeply and not slowing down. Only when every last drop of cum had been wrenched from his cock did he finally slow down and stop, breathing harshly with a small smile on his lips and his eyes closed.

Kíli thought his brother beautiful at all times. But he _shined_ in the afterglow of sex and now was no different. His dick twitched, still inside Fíli, and he yearned to move. Fíli noticed and smirked.

“Who is needy now, brother?” Fíli whispered, leaning forward and placing his hands next to Kíli’s head. Just before he kissed him he whispered, “I want your cum inside me, brother.”

Kíli did not need to think and started fucking upward in a vigorous rhythm, his hands gripping Fíli’s hips and his mouth invaded by Fíli’s tongue. Within a dozen or so thrusts he came harshly, a guttural moan ripping from his throat. Both brothers were breathing deeply, out of breath from their intense coupling.

Fíli lifted his hips and hissed, wincing in pain when his brother’s dick slipped out of him. He carefully lowered himself down, lying on top of his brother, hiding his face in Kíli’s neck.

“Fucking _finally_.” Fíli said into Kíli’s skin. “I really needed that, although I’ll probably regret it tomorrow while riding my pony.”

Kíli chuckled and stroked his hands from Fïli’s shoulders down to the curve of his ass and upward again. “You were so desperate that you wouldn’t have cared if anyone was watching.” Kíli told him. “You were an animal.” There was pride and adoration in his voice.

“Of course I would have cared. And I’m not an animal.” Fíli retorted, his voice muffled and his body relaxing over Kíli’s.

The brothers took a little time to bask in the afterglow, but they soon realized that Bilbo was waiting for them. Reluctantly, they parted to get cleaned up and dressed. They were thankful for Bilbo’s help and would make sure that he got some extra helpings at dinner from now on. Unfortunately, dinner was far from everybody’s mind the next day when they were chased by Orcs and had to seek refuge with the Elves in Rivendell.

 

  

After everybody’s initial complaint about staying with the Elves, it had soon become a game for the Company to annoy them as much as possible. Besides dancing on the tables, throwing with food, and bathing in the fountains, Kíli had found that flirting brought a similar uncomfortable look upon their features.

Both the male and female Elves (which he couldn’t differentiate even if his life depended on it) responded strangely when Kíli made suggestive comments or lewd remarks. Maybe the one Elf that he and Fíli had seduced a few years ago was more uninhibited than the Elves at Rivendell, since her response had been wholly enthusiastic. But the confused and awkward responses from the Elves here made it all the more fun.

The first Elf who responded with a small smile was a female Elf (he thought) who played the harp during dinner on the third day of their stay. Kíli’s interest was immediately peaked. He had felt Fíli’s eyes on him so he knew his brother was aware of the opportunity that she had presented them with. The brothers looked at each other, silently communicating. Yes or no? Their eyes spoke of nothing but mischief when they nodded at the same time. Definitely yes.

 

 

Later that evening, Thorin overheard some members of the Company right before he entered the lower part of the gardens in Rivendell. Nori, Bofur and Dwalin were just around the corner discussing something scandalous, judging by their outraged tone and lowered voices. Thorin was about to make his presence known when he heard Dwalin mutter “.. make sure Thorin doesn’t get wind of this.” This caused Thorin to stop in his tracks and hide in the shadows to listen to the whispered conversation, which Nori had apparently just joined.

“If Thorin cannot handle what you saw, then I _definitely_ need to know. Tell me.” Nori told Bofur and Dwalin impatiently.

“You remember the Elven lass Kíli was flirting with during dinner? The one with the harp?” Bofur started, clearly in his element when relaying juicy gossip.

“Yes, of course. We made fun of him for doing so. He was lucky Thorin wasn’t sitting with us. He would have cuffed him on the head.”

“Well, apparently Kíli wasn’t completely honest with us when he told us that he wasn’t attracted to Elves.” Bofur began conspiratorially. Thorin gritted his teeth. He did not like where this was going.

“But, as you know, Kíli doesn’t do anything without Fíli.” Bofur continued. “I always wondered whether both lads really have the same taste in lasses, or if they take turns in deciding who to bed.” he added as an afterthought.

“Focus, Bofur. Tell me what you saw.” Nori said.

“What do you know of the lads’ reputation?” Bofur remarked, trying to judge how much background he needed to give Nori, seeing as Nori wasn’t around Ered Luin much before the quest started.

“Their proclivity to fuck anything that walks, together.” Nori said stoically. Bofur laughed loudly at that and was quickly shushed by Dwalin.

Bofur then began to relay how, as he hadn’t seen Fíli and Kíli disappear together with the Elf or even flirt with her after Kíli’s initial wink, he had assumed that they had decided not to act on Kíli’s interest in her. He told Nori how he had been looking for Fíli, because the lad had promised to teach Bilbo some footwork while wielding his dagger of a sword. After looking what felt like all over Rivendell, he decided to search for Fíli in his appointed bedchamber that he shared with his brother.

Bofur then paused. Clearly for effect. Thorin was dreading where this was going. Kíli couldn’t have decided to have his way with an _Elf_. He just couldn’t have. Fíli must have stopped him before he could take any action, Thorin decided.

“What did you see, Bofur. I want all the fucking details.” Nori stated, urging Bofur to continue.

Bofur narrated his experience with as many details as he could remember.

_He opened the door to their room very softly, making sure nobody was disturbed if they were inside. And they were decidedly inside._

_Bofur identified three naked bodies moving on the bed before anything else. Next, he recognized the two young heirs, one dark and one golden. In between them was unmistakably the Elf-maid Kíli had flirted with. She was sitting upright on her knees, her legs far apart to lower her hips to Dwarven hip-height. This had made it possible for Fíli to fuck her ass while he was seated on his knees behind her._

_Fíli had his forehead pressed to her back, between her shoulder blades. Golden tresses fell around his face, making it impossible to see his expression. His left hand had curled around her shoulder and tugged her backward slightly, curving her back in a sensual position. Fíli’s right hand was firmly grasping both her hip and Kíli’s hand, which was intertwined with his own._

_Kíli was kneeling in front of her, in a mirrored position compared to his brother. His left hand was grasping his brother’s hand over her hip, while his right hand was fondling her right breast. Kíli’s mouth was feasting on her left breast, slightly muffling his almost-whining moans. He was fucking her cunt in counterpoint to his brother’s movements. They were moving completely coordinated: Fíli in – Kíli out; Fíli out – Kíli in._

_As Bofur was watching, Fíli squeezed Kíli’s hand. This was clearly a signal, as their rhythm changed slightly, with Kíli now fucking upward while Fíli was still deep inside her, instead of waiting for him to pull back. This caused all three occupants of the room to moan sharply. The Elf clearly had no objections to having two cocks in her at the same time, since she was urging them on to synchronize completely._

_Bofur decided that he’d seen enough at that point and started closing the door again. The last thing he saw was the brothers’ intertwined hands tightening and their hips moving upward at the same time._

“Mahal’s balls.” Nori whispered when Bofur had finished recounting his experience.

“Yes, it was quite the encounter. Not really what I expected to find.” Bofur said, cheeky grin around his mouth.

Thorin saw red. His heirs sullying the reputation of the Line of Durin among the Dwarves in Ered Luin was one thing. But to have _Elves_ knowing the Line of Durin to be sexually licentious made him absolutely furious. In addition, his nephews had made the grave transgression to invite an _Elf_ -maid to their bed. Humans and Dwarrowdams he could handle. Elves he could not. 

When Thorin stepped around the corner to confront Bofur, the three gossiping Dwarves were shocked at his sudden appearance. The rage on Thorin’s face was clear.  

“Is everything you just told them the truth.” Thorin practically growled at Bofur. “Speak quickly!”

Bofur nodded and Thorin planned to storm off immediately to rip his nephews off the Elf, but was stopped by Dwalin.

“Thorin, calm down. We have had this conversation before. They are young still. Let the youth act young.” Dwalin tried to reason.

But Thorin was beyond reasoning and stalked away toward his nephew’s chambers, expressing his rage to every Elf he passed on the way. Dwalin and the others rushed to keep up with him. When turning the final corner, Thorin almost ran into Bilbo.

“Good evening.” Bilbo greeted jovially, clearly enjoying the peace and calm of their current residence.

Thorin only growled and bumped into him in his haste to reach his destination.

“If you are looking for Fíli and Kíli, I would suggest waiting until they emerge from their chambers.” Bilbo shouted after them. Unbeknownst to Bilbo, this only enraged Thorin further. Who else knew what his nephews were up to?!

Just as they reached the door, the Elf emerged. Even if they hadn’t known what was going on, her appearance would have clued them in. Her hair was a mess, red marks were visible on her neck, her lips red and swollen, and her clothes wrinkled. The greatest clue was her eyes though. Slightly glassy and with a faraway look in them. When she noticed them she was slightly taken aback with the small group of Dwarves staring at her.

Thorin didn’t even bother to intimidate her into not disclosing what had happened behind those doors to anybody. He nearly pushed her aside and slammed the door open completely. It rammed into the wall just as Thorin entered.

The room smelled of sex and disgusting Elven perfume. Fíli was standing next to the bed, just finishing closing up his breeches when Thorin entered. Fíli’s eyes widened when he saw his uncle storm inside. Kíli was still blissfully unaware, laying on the bed naked and unashamed.

“You and you!” Thorin growled, finger pointing at both his nephews in turn. Kíli turned his head when he heard his uncle’s voice, but didn’t move otherwise.

“ _Never_ , in all my years, have I _ever_ heard of a bigger, more _disgusting_ act than what just transpired here. How could you _possibly_ think that this would have no consequences!” Thorin barked.

“Relax, uncle.” Kíli answered him while sitting up. “Nobody got hurt. And if it pleases you, we won’t do it again.” His final statement was clearly a lie and Thorin blew up at the disrespect.

“In this moment,” Thorin snarled, “I am addressing you as your superior, your _King_ , and you will _not_ lie to me.” Thorin demanded. Both brothers were bewildered at their uncle’s dominance and shared a nervous glance. They had not expected Thorin to react this violently if he found out.

“And as your superior in every sense of the word, I _demand_ that you both start behaving like the _adults_ that you are! From now on, there will be absolutely _no_ dalliances with _any_ lasses, Elven or other.” Thorin continued. He held up his hand when they started protesting. “You _will_ focus on our quest. You _will_ do as I say. You _will_ behave yourselves as the proud heirs of Durin that you both are. Starting now, both of your _dicks_ will not go near any lass unless you have _explicit permission_.”

Fíli and Kíli were stunned into silence. One look at Dwalin and the others told them they could expect no help to try and get out of this predicament. And they knew Thorin was serious, since his whole demeanor spoke of grim determination.

“Thorin, that’s unfair. You cannot tell us what we can and cannot do with our own bodies!” Kíli said. “Besides, it was just a bit of fun. It’s no big deal. You’re making this bigger than it actually is.” That was absolutely the worst thing he could have said to Thorin at that point.

“Kíli, Mahal help me, do you really not know what damage you have caused to our honor? Not only have you two besmirched the name of Durin, but you have shamed our _entire race_!” Thorin seethed. “How do you think the Elves will look upon us now? When news of your actions spreads?”

Fíli knew what Kíli was going to say before he even opened his mouth. He shot Kíli a warning look, trying to convey this was the _worst_ time for a joke. But it was too late.

“We have done our reputation a favor!” Kíli yelled. “They will no longer think we are a race only obsessed with gems and gold. They will now whisper about the grandeur of Dwarven dick.” Kíli said defiantly.

Fíli closed his eyes. His brother was a fucking idiot.

Thorin’s breath hitched. Dwalin saw his King’s face go from red to purple and decided he needed to intervene before Thorin literally killed Kíli. Wildly signaling for Fíli and Kíli to get the hell out of here, he starting reasoning with Thorin: How the brothers had had a lot to drink during dinner, and that they could not be held responsible for their words or actions. How himself and Thorin would think of fitting punishment tonight and that they could punish the brothers for their indiscretions during the entire trip to Erebor. Thorin calmed down at Dwalin’s words. While Dwalin was talking, the brothers quickly escaped the room, clothes in hand, and disappeared down the hallway.

“I cannot – I do not know how to deal with this.” Thorin finally told Dwalin, his voice defeated.

“You just did. They will be punished, and they know why. They might not agree, but that’s not your concern.” Dwalin answered, laying a hand on his King’s arm, glad that he had calmed down.

Thorin sighed. “The nerve of that boy. The grandeur of Dwarven - . How does he come up with that stuff?!”

Dwalin tried to keep his laughter in check when he answered. “Arrogance of youth.”

       

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I would love to hear from you. Did you like it?  
> Only one more chapter to go.


	7. Exposed, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has punished his nephews by separating them. Fíli and Kíli have a hard time dealing with it. While they are wrapped up in each other and their misery, more and more members of the Company find out about their relationship.

Thorin was not surprised when Fíli and Kíli didn’t show up for breakfast the next morning. His anger hadn’t disappeared overnight, as they had probably predicted. And although he knew that he had reacted out of emotion instead of rationality, that didn’t take away from the fact that his nephews had been in the wrong, v _ery_ wrong, last night. He had decided on their punishment fairly quickly. He knew them well enough to know that only _one_ punishment would truly affect them, even more than not being allowed to lay with anybody: separation from each other.

That evening found Thorin smoking his pipe in a comfortable chair in the midst of the Company minus Fíli and Kíli. They had not shown up for lunch and dinner either and he was contemplating to send Dwalin to look for them. Just as he was discussing their possible whereabouts, he saw a flash of blond hair from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and made eye contact with Fíli. He seemed determined and walked confidently, Kíli one step behind him with a brooding look on his face.

When Fíli and Kíli approached Thorin, the Company fell silent. Everybody had heard about what the young princes had been up to last night and how Thorin had responded when he found out. They were curious how this would play out.

The brothers stopped before Thorin, shoulder-to-shoulder as always, and waited until he addressed them. Thorin sighed deeply.

“You know you deserve punishment.” Thorin started. Fíli nodded, but Kíli’s look had hardened.

“No, we know that _you_ think we deserve punishment! We did nothing wrong!” Kíli said heatedly. Fíli closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

Thorin had to count to ten to reign in his temper. He did not want to discuss this any further, especially not with the whole Company surrounding them. Fíli and Kíli exchanged a long look, seemingly communicating without words. When Fíli lifted an eyebrow, Kíli sighed and apparently conceded.

When Thorin had calmed himself he spoke as if Kíli hadn’t said anything. “Your punishment will be as follows: you will be separated during the rest of the journey to Erebor.” He was about to be interrupted by both, their faces outraged, but he held up his hand and continued talking. “No more tasks together, no more hunts, no watches, no tracking, no scouting, nothing. I want you separated on any and all moments where you can mess up in any way and bring shame to our Line.”

The way they responded reflected their personalities. Fíli had a resigned look on his face. His eyes were downcast and he murmured his consent. Kíli was enraged to the point of tears, which had gathered in the corner of his eyes. His face was reddened and he was looking straight at his uncle, as if willing him to change his mind. But Thorin didn’t.

Fíli, ever the mediator, knew when he had lost. He put his hand on Kíli’s shoulder and squeezed lightly, telling him to back down and let him handle it.

“Thorin. Seeing as we are not currently travelling, I assume me and Kíli can spend time with each other while still in Rivendell?”

“Yes, Fíli. And while we are travelling you can also sit together at mealtimes and walk next to each other. I just won’t assign any tasks to the two of you together.” Thorin explained, clarifying the extent of the punishment. Kíli visibly deflated, having misunderstood the exact terms of Thorin’s sanction.

The brothers nodded, Kíli somewhat stiffly, and they made a quick retreat in the direction of the sleeping chambers. The conversations of the Company resumed after they had left. Thorin knew that his punishment would hurt them, but he could not risk any more blunders as the journey would only become more dangerous. They just had to deal with it.

 

 

 

Fíli and Kíli practically locked themselves in their assigned bedroom for the remaining time the Company spent in Rivendell. They knew the harsher part of the journey was ahead of them and that, due to Thorin’s punishment, their time together would be extremely limited or maybe even nonexistent while travelling. Locked in their chambers they had each other in all possible manners they could imagine. Their goal was to be completely sated when they resumed their travels, which was especially important to Fíli since he knew that he couldn’t handle long periods of abstinence.

At one point, most of the Company had noticed that Thorin’s nephews only showed up to grab a bite to eat and then disappeared again. The rumor was that they were fooling around with an Elf again, but nobody wanted the lads to receive even more punishment, so it was never discussed when Thorin was close. Nori and Dwalin were especially curious. After hearing Bofur’s graphic description they wanted to see it for themselves. For academic purposes.

It was this curiosity that found Nori, Dwalin and Bofur (never one to say ‘no’ to such endeavors) sneaking off to the lads’ bedroom to, hopefully, catch them fucking an Elf-maid.       

“The door is locked but I hear sounds inside. I think we’re lucky.” Nori whispered with his ear pressed up against the door and his hand on the door handle.

“Can you unlock it?” Dwalin asked, looking around to scan for Elven guards.

“What kind of question is that? Of course I can.” Nori answered and he fished a small metal pin from his hair. He fiddled with the lock until a soft click was heard. Nori smirked and Dwalin rolled his eyes.

The three Dwarves crowded around the door so they would have a perfect view of the room when the door opened. They made eye contact with each other and nodded. Nori soundlessly opened the door so they could peek into the room through a small gap. 

Kíli lay naked and propped up against some pillows on the bed with his left hand behind his head. He was the picture of arrogant grace. His eyes were intently focused on his brother, who was enthusiastically sucking his cock. Kíli’s right hand gripped Fíli’s hair and was guiding him up and down his dick. Fíli sat naked between his brother’s legs. He was on his knees on the bed and his hands were gripping Kíli’s thighs.

The three Dwarves at the door all reacted differently to the obscene scene they were witnessing. Dwalin was fervently scanning the room for any sign of female company. ‘They may be putting on a show for her. Elven lasses might enjoy some guy on guy action as foreplay? Elves could be weird that way. Mahal knows they are weird in all other ways.’ He was in complete denial. But when he concluded that the brothers were all alone, he quickly realized the true nature of their relationship. ‘Oh.’

Nori was thoroughly enjoying the show. He had suspected the lads were sexually involved for some time and now his suspicions were confirmed. He occasionally enjoyed the company of other males, in addition to females, and he was turned on by the two handsome Dwarves getting it on. This made their long journey infinitely more worth it, in his opinion.

Bofur was not really contemplating Fíli and Kíli’s relationship as much as he was assessing their dicks. ‘It’s funny how Fíli’s is a little shorter and wider and Kíli’s is more slender and longer, just like they are themselves. Think about how much money we could make if we carve replicas! It shouldn’t be too difficult to do, especially if I can get Bifur on board. I wonder if they would let me inspect them more closely.’

All three were pulled from their thoughts when Kíli started speaking loud enough for them to hear.

“Nnng, Fíli. Such a good little cocksucker. You were born to suck my dick.” Kíli told him without averting his eyes from his brother’s face. Fíli clearly enjoyed Kíli’s filthy words, since his own dick twitched and he moaned brokenly with his mouth stretched around Kíli’s.

“Didn’t uncle Thorin teach you not to talk with your mouth full?” Kíli teased. His eyes fluttered close after that, groaning softly.

“You don’t like me talking about uncle while you are sucking your brother’s dick?” Kíli whispered lewdly. Fíli pinched Kíli’s thigh and he yelped at the small sting, opening his eyes again.

“Alright, alright. I don’t want to think about uncle either. After all, he’s the reason that I won’t be able to see you on your knees for the foreseeable future. And it’s such a beautiful sight.” He stroked his hand from Fíli’s hair to his cheek, softly scratching his beard. Fíli hummed and slowly pulled off.

“Do you want to cum in my mouth or on my face?” Fíli asked with a raspy voice, smirking at Kíli’s quick intake of breath, and immediately taking Kíli’s cock into his mouth again.

“Both are so tempting.” Kíli said with a hoarse voice. “I love it when you have my spunk inside you, filling your mouth and coating your throat.” Fíli increased his speed marginally, making Kíli tighten his hand in Fíli’s hair again. “But I also love it when the evidence of your wantonness is displayed on your face, dripping from your cheeks and clinging to your beard. Your reddened lips contrasting with my fluids.” Fíli moaned at Kíli’s vivid description.

“Your face. Definitely your face.” Kíli decided. “We have a bath nearby, which we haven’t had for such a long time. Best make good use of it.”

At Kíli’s decision, Fíli redoubled his efforts. Drool was leaking down Kíli’s shaft, coating his balls and dripping in a small wet spot on the bed. Kíli was apparently determined to keep watching his brother, since each time his eyes closed in pleasure he immediately opened them again.

Dwalin moved back and tried to tug the other two with him, away from the door. They had seen enough, he decided. Bofur went willingly, but Nori wouldn’t budge. ‘Fuck off.’ He mouthed at Dwalin and turned back to watch. Dwalin did _not_ want to be discovered by either Thorin’s nephews or a passerby, so he tried to move Nori again. He grabbed Nori’s coat and pulled more forcefully. Nori quickly shrugged off his coat so Dwalin was only holding the piece of clothing. Dwalin growled and moved behind Nori to bodily move him away from the door. Just as he was about to grab the smaller Dwarf, he heard a loud moan and his eyes automatically located the source.

It was Kíli, holding his dick, and pumping his seed all over Fíli’s face. It clung to Fíli’s nose, lips and beard. It was a scandalous sight. When Kíli was completely spent, Nori softly closed the door. Dwalin was frozen behind him.

“I really did _not_ want to see that!” Dwalin growled at Nori, blaming him. They started walking away from the door in the direction of the large bridge.

“And I really _did_ want to see that. It was hot as fuck.” Nori answered, shamelessly adjusting his stiff dick in his trousers. Dwalin looked at him with mild disgust.

“Don’t fight, lads. I think we are the first to have witnessed this. They are keeping this a secret.” Bofur told them.

“Yes, and very successfully so.” Dwalin answered.

“Too bad that Thorin forbade them to work together on the Quest. I would have loved to sneak after them and catch another eyeful.” Nori said with a lecherous smile.

“Their punishment will hurt them even more than Thorin and me suspected.” Dwalin realized at Nori’s words.

Before they reached the rest of the Company, they agreed that they would not discuss it with any of the other Dwarves. Fíli and Kíli’s secret was safe. For now.

 

 

 

While most Dwarves were glad to leave Rivendell, Fíli and Kíli were sad to leave it behind. It was so amazing to have some privacy and intimacy again and they were sorry to leave. This feeling was only strengthened when Thorin showed no leniency in his punishment. Kíli was sent ahead multiple times over the next few days and Fíli was ordered to guard the rear of their Company. When one of them was sent to hunt, the other was given a task within Thorin’s sight. Even their watches were never subsequent, there was always at least one timeslot in between.

They had never spent more time apart than they did since Thorin’s punishment commenced. On most days they were only together at mealtimes. During these times they generally sat a little ways from the rest of the Company, legs and shoulders touching, softly speaking to each other and happy to be together for these short moments.

After about a week or so, Fíli became restless. He was less aware during his watches and was of not much use when hunting or helping with the cooking. Kíli noticed his brother’s uneasy and fidgety behavior on a late afternoon when both were given a task, albeit separately, within the camp. Fíli’s hands were shaking slightly while he was cutting some vegetables for the stew Bombur was making. Kíli looked down at his own hands and noticed a slight tremor in his own as well.

Kíli had heard of withdrawal symptoms when soul mates were separated, but he had never experienced them himself. He knew that he and his brother worked best when working together. That had always been the case. But maybe it went deeper than that. Maybe they _needed_ to be together to work and function properly. Kíli frowned. But they _were_ together. They took their meals together and were travelling in the same group. There was no reason to experience withdrawal. He looked over at Fíli’s hands again. Definitely shaking.

Kíli then realized that he _missed_ his brother. Since they had left Rivendell they hadn’t had long conversations. No kisses, hugs, or forehead touches. No handholding, or any other form of skin contact. And definitely no sex. Even their bedrolls were two feet apart as to not arouse suspicion. It was strictly platonic, distant contact. Exactly what was expected of two brothers. Kíli felt slightly nauseous at this realization. He could never _just_ be Fíli’s brother. They had always been more. He needed his brother just as must as his brother needed him. Their souls called out to each other and Kíli would be damned if he let Fíli or himself suffer for one more day.

That night, Kíli was assigned first watch together with Bilbo. They sat next to each other, smoking their pipes. Kíli knew he wasn’t good company, but he just couldn’t move his eyes away from Fíli who lay some distance away, curled up in his bedroll.

“… difficult for you.” Kíli caught the end of Bilbo’s sentence addressed at him. Bilbo must have noticed his distraction and smiled sadly.

“The separation must be difficult for you.” Bilbo repeated, speaking softly lest they be overheard.

“It is.” Kíli answered truthfully.

“Why don’t you use this time to sneak away, like you did before? You know I don’t mind.” Bilbo enquired.

“We know you don’t. But there is no shelter around.” Kíli said looking around at their flat, rocky surroundings. “Last time we were in a forest. It was much easier to sneak away and find a decent hiding place.”   

“You are right, of course. I just wished to ease your suffering.” Bilbo sympathized.

Kíli smiled at him. He was so glad Bilbo had joined their company.

“Try looking at it from the bright side.” Bilbo offered to try and cheer him up. “You and your brother will be closer than ever when this is all over. After all: absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“More like: makes my dick grow fonder.” Kíli murmured. Bilbo looked scandalized before chuckling softly.

Dwalin and Gloin took over their watch a few hours later. Kíli asked Dwalin if he knew whether Fíli was also expected to be on watch that night.

“No, lad. You can have him all to yourself until morn’.” Dwalin answered with a sly smile. Kíli was unsure what to make of Dwalin’s statement, but he let it go in favor of joining his brother.

After checking that nobody was paying attention to him, Kíli started moving his bedroll right next to his brother’s. He was sick of the distance and the longing between them. Their secret be damned. The others would probably assume that he had been cold.

Kíli crawled in next to Fíli, lifting his and Fíli’s covers so he could press himself against Fíli’s back, covering them with both of their blankets. Fíli was warm and he buried his nose in Fíli’s neck and hair, inhaling his unique scent that smelled like home, love, and want.

Fíli woke up when he felt Kíli’s arm sneak around him and pull him even closer. Kíli’s front was now flush with Fíli’s back.

“What are you doing?” Fíli whispered sleepily.

“Cuddling.” Kíli simply answered.

“What about the others?”

“They don’t know and won’t care.” 

Kíli sensed more questions were imminent, so he acted quickly and bit down on the back of Fíli’s neck. Kíli felt a tremor going through Fíli’s body and heard his silent breath of shock. He grinned. He had always been particularly good at convincing his brother to do as he wanted. His hand found Fíli’s and he gave it a short squeeze as if saying: ‘Trust me.’ He started roaming Fíli’s chest with his one hand, while his left hand slipped into Fíli’s breeches from behind, softly caressing his butt cheeks. It was then that Fíli became aware of Kíli’s less-than-noble intentions.

“Kíli, no. The others will see or hear. You know we decided not to do this when around the others!” Fíli whispered harshly, trying to pull Kíli’s hand out of his pants. But Kíli wouldn’t budge and his right hand quickly opened Fíli’s trousers and gripped Fíli’s half-hard cock, while his left hand played around Fíli’s asshole. Fíli surrendered then. The onslaught on both sides was too much for him to fight against.

“That’s it, Fíli. Just relax and let me take care of you.” Kíli whispered. He started jerking Fíli the way he knew he liked best, gripping firmly and dragging his hand completely up and down his shaft.

Fíli bit on his own hand to stop any sounds from leaving his mouth, but he couldn’t stop the whining sounds in his throat. Neither brother cared in that moment. When Fíli twisted his hand behind him, trying to find his brother’s dick, Kíli started grinding his hips against it. The space between them was too tight for Fíli to jack him off, but Kíli didn’t mind. The pressure of his brother’s hand was enough for now.

Kíli made use of all his acquired knowledge and had Fíli on the brink of orgasm within minutes. And even with the little stimulation that Fíli’s hand provided, Kíli was ready to explode as well. He just couldn’t handle Fíli’s desperate not-quite-muffled moans and aborted thrusts of his hips.

Fíli came with a groan, coating Kíli’s hand with his seed. When Kíli felt his brother’s warm essence on his skin he thrust against Fíli’s hand one, two, three times and came in his pants, biting Fíli’s neck to stifle his moan. Kíli extracted his hands from Fíli’s breeches and licked the cum from his hand. Fíli turned around and engaged him in a filthy kiss, sharing the cum between them.

“Thank you.” Fíli said after they had separated. “I needed that.”

“Me too.” Kíli admitted. “I just cannot deal when we’re apart.”

“Me neither.” Fíli mumbled. He was falling asleep in Kíli’s arms. Kíli had half a mind to extract himself to clean his sticky pants, but ultimately decided against it when Fíli fell asleep. ‘I will probably regret this in the morning.’ Kíli thought before falling asleep as well.

Dwalin sniggered at Gloin’s red and astounded face. The two Dwarves on watch had observed the exchange between the brothers. They hadn’t been able to see anything as Fíli and Kíli had been covered by their blankets. However, their sounds and movements made it obvious what was going on.

“You knew about them?” Gloin asked, since Dwalin didn’t seem shocked at all.      

“Yeah. Me, Nori and Bofur caught an eyeful and then some in Rivendell.”

Gloin looked back at Thorin’s nephews. They were completely wrapped up in each other, sleeping soundly. He smiled. Now that his initial surprise was over, and they weren’t fornicating, he concluded that it was _cute_. Dwalin rolled his eyes when Gloin told him as much. Dwarves were not supposed to be cute. Especially the line of Durin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the last chapter yet! I have so many ideas that I have decided to split the final chapter in 2 parts. This was part 1 and I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment if you did :)


End file.
